In Search of the Horcruxes: A Coming of Age
by Himura-Dumbledore
Summary: Post HBP, the first in a trilogy following Harry in his search for Voldemort's horcruxes, Harry intends to search for the Horcruxes on his own, but a certain old man has other plans. Made AU by events in DEATHLY HALLOWS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello there! Thank you for taking an interest in my story, this is my very first fanfiction and I hope you all like it, please feel free to leave any suggestions in the form of a review thanks ;)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, I am writing this story purely for the entertainment of Harry Potter fans everywhere.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Dreadful Summer and a Letter

The weather was surprisingly out of place for the twenty-fifth day of July, the sky was strangely downcast and an ominous mist hovered over the tidy arrangement of streets that was Little Whinging.

In previous years large groups of children could be heard squealing with delight as they played with each other at the park, a stone's throw from Privet Drive. But the park was strangely empty, for though the children did not know it, this year was to be unlike any other…

A tall, lanky boy made his way through the empty park, unaware of his surroundings as he strolled seemingly aimlessly towards the street. He started at the sound of a distant car, pulling out a thin strip of wood from a pocket of the old, baggy jeans he wore, bright green eyes peering cautiously around for signs of danger.

'_I shouldn't have come out here'_ thought Harry, it was a stupid idea really, with the recent state of panic that was sweeping the wizarding world. He had pointedly ignored the purple flyers from the Ministry of Magic stating that no witch or wizard should leave their house alone, especially after dark. But Harry didn't think he could stand the thought of being stuck in his Uncle's house all day long with only Dudley for company.

It seemed even the muggles had noticed something, or maybe it was just another case of overprotective mothers being worried about their children playing in such dreadful conditions.

'_Overprotective…_' Harry mused, his Aunt certainly didn't care what happened to him, the idea of her asking him where he had been all day was laughable, Harry chuckled lightly before sobering up again.

It was the same routine everyday; Harry would wake up at the crack of dawn, down a slice of toast, and be out of the house before anyone was up. He spent his days roaming the abandoned park, never straying too far from the house. Though he felt he was being cautious, he knew his friends would never have approved of it.

His friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Harry had finally convinced them to return to their families, true, he would have wanted their company over the summer but he couldn't picture his uncle allowing them house space.

'He barely even tolerates me, he'd go nutters if I let those "Freaks" spend a night in his house'.

Of course, the only reason why Harry's relatives even put up with him was the request made by Harry's former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, last year.

'_I ask only this: that you allow Harry to return, once more, to this house, before his seventeenth birthday, which will ensure that the protection continues until that time_…"

Harry had not told his Aunt and Uncle that Professor Dumbledore had been killed during his time at Hogwarts, if he had, Uncle Vernon would have wasted no time in chucking his things out. But that wasn't the only reason, though he knew it was true, Harry couldn't bring himself to say 'Dumbledore's gone' aloud once he stepped into the Dursleys' car when they had grudgingly picked him up a week earlier than usual, it was as though saying it in both the muggle and wizarding worlds would make it even more real, and irreversible.

He had reached his Uncle's house now and was about to open the front door, hoping he hadn't been locked out, when he heard a blood-curdling shriek.

His heart raced. '_Death Eaters_?', yet, as soon as he thought that he knew it couldn't be true. Dumbledore couldn't have been wrong about the ancient magic protecting Harry. But then, Dumbledore had been wrong about Snape.

Harry felt a surge of anger as the name crossed his mind, Snape the murderer, the Half-blood Prince! Harry felt reckless, hoping Snape was inside, but then he remembered his humiliating defeat that night, he didn't stand a chance against Snape if he couldn't do non-verbal magic. He knew he would be killed the moment he stepped into the house, or at least kidnapped, but that wasn't much better as Voldemort would end up killing him, eventually. Probably after hours of torture.

'_Does the magic only work when I'm in the house_?' For a few moments he lingered, faced with indecision. He could leave before the Death Eaters realized he wasn't in the house...

'GET AWAY FROM HER!' Growled Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley from somewhere behind the door, this struck him as odd, he could hear things being smashed, and people stumbling around the living room. He knew his uncle would never have the courage to speak to a wizard like that, more less so a Death Eater.

Mustering all the courage he could, Harry raised his wand and pushed the front door open, he moved quietly through the hallway and peered into the living room, what he saw was definitely unexpected.

Petunia Dursley was being 'Attacked' (For lack of a better word), by a large eagle owl while her husband Vernon was desperately trying to knock it down with what Harry vaguely recalled to be Dudley's Smeltings' stick. The owl was obviously trying to get Aunt Petunia to accept the letter attached to its leg but this fact was lost on Harry's aunt.

'It just wants you to read the letter' said Harry wearily. Uncle Vernon froze and looked round at Harry stupidly.

'What?'

'I said it wants you to accept the letter' replied Harry, 'You know, we use owls to send messages to each other in the-'

'I WILL NOT HAVE YOU MENTIONING YOUR ABNORMALITY IN MY HOUSE! WE HAVE OUR REPUTATIONS TO UPHOLD BOY!'

Harry was about to tell him the neighbours were more likely to find out his 'secret' if he kept shouting about it when Aunt Petunia spoke up.

'I tried to get the letter from it!' she snapped, 'But for some strange reason it kept pecking me and wouldn't allow me to touch it'

The owl had dropped the letter at Harry's feet and was now circling the room calmly as though nothing had happened; Harry frowned, if the letter wasn't for his aunt it should have been delivered to him directly, or at least to his room.

'Well boy?' snarled Uncle Vernon, startling Harry. 'Open the bleeding letter and find out wants it wants'.

Harry picked up the envelope, breaking the familiar Hogwarts seal. He laughed when he saw the address. 'That's why the owl wouldn't let you read the letter… It's addressed to the both of us! His smile slid of his face as he recognized the loopy writing.

'_To Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Petunia Dursley,_

_The living room, Number 4 Privet Drive,_

_Little Whinging,_

_Surrey._

_Regarding the conversation we had roughly a year ago, as you already know Harry will be turning seventeen, becoming a fully fledged wizard, on the 31st of July, I sincerely hope you recall the implications of this fact, Harry's arch-nemesis Lord Voldemort will undoubtedly be biding his time, and will most likely attack Harry the moment he comes of age. I have long foreseen this, and have made plans for your relocation to a more…secure premises outside the country, it would be wise for Mr. Dursley to set all his financial affairs in order before leaving as it may not be safe for you to return for a quite a while. If you wish to decline my offer you may do so but rest assured I have your best interests at heart. If you do accept the arrangements then you should wait patiently as someone will be in contact with you shortly._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_P.S: Harry, you will not be following your relatives to their new home, please do not leave the house in their absence, I have made alternative arrangements for your well-being when you come of age._

_P.P.S: I like muggle knitting patterns'

* * *

_

**A/N:** So how was it? Could I do better? Of course I could, this is my first fanfic  



	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ah yes...the second chapter...basically the second part of chapter one as it's an extension of the dialogue.In chapter 1 I borrowed the idea of Dumbledore using a P.P.S from **emsiok**'s "We All Fall Down", you should read it.

**Moonlight the Hegdehog,** thank you so much for the review...this chapter is dedicated to you!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, not me.

* * *

Chapter 2 :A Sticky Situation

'Well?'

Uncle Vernon's voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts. What was he going to tell them?

'I-It's from Dumbledore.' He gasped.

'And?'

'But it can't be…' said Harry, sitting down and running his hand through his hair, messing it up even more, a very uncharacteristic action.

Uncle Vernon narrowed his eyes, 'And why is that?' He seemed to love one-liners.

Harry looked up at him, he couldn't bring himself to say it…but Uncle Vernon was not known for his patience, and the fact that his living room had just been trashed by an owl didn't help matters. Harry noticed Dudley for the first time, crawling from his hiding place behind the sofa.

'Because he's dead' said Harry flatly, 'He was killed by one of Voldemort's supporters'.

'Killed, you say?' said Uncle Vernon, leering at Harry, 'Gone like your godfather eh?'

Harry did not know how to answer, he risked a glance at his aunt, she had her hand to her chest and looked like she was going to be sick, she understood the implications of Dumbledore's death.

'He's…dead?' she asked shakily.

Harry nodded, 'He was killed by Voldemort's henchman', he grimaced, 'Severus Snape'.

Uncle Vernon swelled in triumph, 'you know what this means boy? You are no longer welcome in this house-'

'What does the letter say? Who could have written it?' Interjected Aunt Petunia sharply. She seemed to have recovered rather quickly, taking control of the situation.

'It says that the magic protecting me will stop working immediately I turn seventeen, and Voldemort will come looking for me'.

'And you'd bloody deserve it!' growled Uncle Vernon, 'It was only a matter of time before he got to you, now get out!'

'No Vernon!' said Aunt Petunia firmly, though she was still rather pale, '_We_ are leaving tomorrow'.

Uncle Vernon opened his mouth to protest but immediately closed it as his wife seemed to tower over him; it was clear who wore the pants in the family.

Harry panicked, 'What about me?' he asked quickly.

His aunt ignored him as she was muttering to herself. She was already making plans.

'We could stay at Marge's place…no, that wouldn't work…'

Harry spoke up 'Dumbledore says he can protect you'

'You'd trust the words of a dead man, boy?' sneered his uncle.

The words cut deeper than any wound ever inflicted on Harry, magical or otherwise. He had forgotten, for a moment, that Professor Dumbledore was dead, he found himself hoping that the letter was really from him…

Petunia turned to Dudley, 'Dudley, pack only the most essential items'. 'Woe betide you if you pack more than you can carry' she added as he meekly left the room. Harry was surprised, his aunt being strict with Dudley? This was a new development…but then he hadn't been in the house much, since he got back.

Finally, she turned to Harry, 'we're leaving, do not write to us, do not try to find us, there'll be enough food in the fridge to last you until…you turn seventeen'. She didn't quite meet Harry's eye.

'You're planning on keeping him _fed_?' sputtered Uncle Vernon.

'Of course' replied Aunt Petunia, '_We_ couldn't possibly take all that food with us, could we?' Her face was oddly flushed now.

All this wasn't lost on Harry, who was beginning to wonder if his aunt _did_ have a conscience when she scowled at him.

'What are you waiting for?'

Harry left the kitchen before she changed her mind about feeding him, and walked upstairs, his head spinning. Who was the letter from? Was it a ploy by Voldemort to keep him at Privet Drive?

Once in the relative privacy of his room he wrote a hastily scribbled note to Hermione, giving her a rough account of Dumbledore's letter.

'Here Hedwig', he stretched out his arm and Hedwig flew across the room to perch on it, raising her leg obediently as Harry began to tie the letter to it.

'This is for Hermione alright?' He said softly. 'I need her advice, its really important'.

The snowy owl ruffled her wings and stared at him with fierce determination.

'Alright then'

After Hedwig had left, Harry collapsed on his bed and reread the letter several times. '_I like knitting patterns'_, that sounded like Dumbledore alright, but hadn't Dumbledore himself said a Death Eater could research his favourite jam flavours and hobbies? Then again, Death Eaters could be decidedly dim…

'_I'll think about it tomorrow'_, thought Harry, aware that he was gradually falling asleep, he took off his glasses and placed them on his bedside table. He fell asleep shortly after his head touched the worn pillow the Dursleys had given him.

That was when the nightmares began.

'_Where am I_?'

He stared around his room, it had changed. It seemed darker, more menacing. Harry gasped as black hooded figures apparated around him, they had found him…he had fallen for Voldemort's trick…

'Harry Potter…'

He whipped round, his heart pounding in his throat, as he faced Lord Voldemort, or at least he thought it was Voldemort…It had Snape's long greasy black hair framing its pale flat face.

Harry raised his wand, only to discover he was holding Dudley's Smeltings' stick.

'Avada Kedavra!'

Harry tried to dive out of the way, but the jet of green light hit him squarely in the chest…

He woke up as he hit his bedroom floor, trashing madly. He looked around him wildly, it was morning and there were no Death Eaters in sight.

Harry shakily got to his feet, he had overslept. He staggered to his window, peering out as though to reassure himself it had been a dream. The street below was deathly quiet, the unearthly mist still obscuring the sun from view…

It was then he noticed Vernon Dursley's car was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope it was up to scratch, I know the action is a bit slow in coming, but I have to set everything in order first, things should pick up in the next chapter ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **chapter 3 up, things definately pick up here, **emsiok** this chapter is dedicated to you, thanks for the review, and I'm looking forward to your update!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, not me.

* * *

Chapter 3: Flight

Harry spent the next few days in a state of panic, Hedwig still hadn't returned with a reply from Hermione, without an owl he was practically cut off from the wizarding world.

He didn't risk leaving the house after it had been deserted by his relatives; instead he spent his time thinking of ways to contact the Order. He strongly suspected that while Voldemort couldn't reach him (yet), he wasn't blind to the happenings around Harry's home…he was trapped.

And yet surely Voldemort must know that the Dursleys had deserted him…why didn't he come to finish Harry off? Harry supposed (hoped) the protection was still in place for reasons unknown.

On the 30th of July Harry began to pack up his belongings, he had decided to risk apparating to the Burrow, he'd rather risk being summoned by the Ministry for another hearing than stick around an empty house, waiting for Voldemort to find him…

It was this train or thought that gave Harry the feeling he was forgetting something obvious…something important. It was when he looked at the dreary mist, still drifting lazily over the street that he remembered the Dementors' attack two years ago.

'Arabella Figg!' He exclaimed. Of course, she had defended him during the hearing! She was part of the Order! Surely she could get a message to them.

Harry stepped outside for the first time in days, and walked sharply to Wisteria Walk, two streets from his house, all the while feeling a bubble of hope growing in his chest. He could talk to Mrs. Figg, she'd contact the rest of the Order, and they'd come get him…

Harry's heart sank as he came to Mrs. Figg's house, the windows were boarded up, he noticed a sign placed on the front lawn: 'For Sale'

'No… don't tell me she took off too!' he groaned, knocking her bin over in frustration. He stalked back to his house dejectedly. Everyone had gone underground with the death of Dumbledore, first the Order…then Ron and Hermione, even the Dursleys!

A prickling sensation on the back of his neck made him look behind him warily, he couldn't shake off the feeling he was being watched. He quickened his pace.

After making sure the door was securely locked Harry feverishly continued packing his things. Still feeling the eyes of an unseen person on him he went to his window and closed his curtains.

'_You're a paranoid one aren't you_?'

Harry froze in the task of stuffing the last of his books into his trunk.

'Wh-who's there?' he croaked, his voice cracking with fear.

'_I am'_, came the reply.

The last time Harry had heard a disembodied voice, his best friend had ended up petrified for the majority of her second year.

'Show yourself', Harry commanded, grabbing his wand from his bed.

'_Courage in the face of the unknown? An admirable trait… you're certainly more interesting than the poor description Albus gave.'_

'Albus?' said Harry, dropping his guard.

A giant ball of flame appeared in the centre of the room, Harry yelped and tripped over his trunk. As he struggled to pull himself up, a crimson bird with golden plumage gracefully landed on his knee, peering at him curiously.

'…Fawkes?' breathed Harry, not daring to believe it.

The phoenix pecked him sharply on his scar.

'Ouch!'

'_I am, most certainly, not Fawkes_'. The bird looked ruffled.

'You can _talk_!' Said Harry incredulously.

'_In a manner of speaking_' chuckled the voice in his head, 'And it would be advisable for my charge not to address me out loud'.

'Your…charge?'

'_You're a bit thick aren't you boy? You have never heard of a familiar before?_'

A phoenix wanted to be his familiar. He wished he had a pensieve to get rid of all the thoughts pounding on the insides of his head.

The bird left Harry's knee and settled on Hedwig's cage, reaching through the bars to peck at some owl treats, which it immediately spat out.

'_Not my kind of stuff_' it said mournfully, '_I don't suppose you have any sugar-frosted muesli?_'

Harry shook his head. 'You mentioned Dumbledore, is he alive?' he inquired hopefully, though an answer in the affirmative would certainly raise as many questions as it answered.

The majestic bird shifted uncomfortably and looked at him rather sadly.

'_Albus Dumbledore…is dead_'

'But…'

'_All will be explained in time, I think_' said the phoenix, cutting him off in mid-sentence. '_You should finish packing, we leave a minute to midnight, and now I think I'll have a nap…'_

Harry didn't think to question the bird any further, he felt he could trust it: It was highly unlikely this was a trick of Voldemort's.

The little sunlight that forced its way through the mist vanished as night fell. Harry had packed all his belongings and was leaning against the head of his bed, staring at his alarm clock.

_Half past ten…eleven…half past eleven…quarter to twelve…_

Suddenly, the crimson bird roused from its slumber, its scarlet and gold feathers glowing softly in the relative darkness of the room.

'…_He's here_'

Harry started, and hastily peeked through the crack in the curtains at the street below.

A tall, thin figure dressed in black robes was silently making its way up the street. The mist had grown even thicker, obscuring the feeble light given off by the street lamps, and yet it seemed to swirl around, making a pathway for Lord Voldemort as he walked towards Harry's house.

'_Grab your trunk_'

Harry obediently did so, feeling a choking sensation in his chest.

'_Don't worry, he can't come in…yet_' said the phoenix reassuringly.

Voldemort was now standing in front of the house, just short of the front lawn; it seemed the protection was still in place.

'_We leave now_'. The bird hopped off Hedwig's cage and fluttered over to Harry's shoulder, Harry had the presence of mind to pick up the empty cage.

'_Brace yourself_'

The room vanished in a rush of flame. Harry heard the sound of a roaring fire in his ears, accompanied by a high wind, there was no up or down, no left or right…he felt hot, sick….

And suddenly it was over, the flames vanished as suddenly as they had appeared, Harry gripped his trunk to avoid falling over and looked curiously at his surroundings.

He seemed to be on top of a hill, which was surrounded by a large expanse of trees. There was no house, wizarding or otherwise, in sight.

'Where are we?' He asked.

'_In a moment_…' The bird was staring intently at something Harry could not see.

Harry felt stupid, standing on top of a hill in the middle of nowhere with a large trunk, an owl cage, and a swan-sized bird perched on his shoulder.

Suddenly, but quietly, a house seemed to pop out of the ground in front of him. It was big, arguably as big as Grimmauld place, with ornate windows and a front garden the size of Uncle Vernon's house.

'_Come_'. The phoenix took off and flew towards the house with Harry trudging along in his wake. As Harry placed his hand around the shiny brass knocker on the front door he felt a warm, tingling sensation and stood in disbelief as the door creaked open on its own accord.

'_Don't linger_' said the phoenix kindly in his head.

Harry quickly pulled his trunk in and locked the door behind him.

'I trust your journey wasn't too eventful Harry?' Said a familiar voice cheerfully.

Harry turned sharply to find himself facing the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

**A/N:** Good? Bad? Horrible? Any comments will be highly appreciated 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **sigh...two reviews and no more...well anyway this chapter clears up most of the questions raised in previous chapters, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, I just use it to entertain fans.

* * *

Chapter 4: Questions Answered

Harry stared.

'Professor?'

'Why Harry, you look like you've seen a ghost'.

Harry couldn't tell if Dumbledore was making a joke or not.

'Well Harry', said the portrait airily, 'I am sure you are filled to bursting point, all your questions will be answered shortly'. And with this Dumbledore disappeared from the canvas, appearing further down the hallway in the portrait of a middle-aged warlock with unruly black hair who peered at Harry curiously as he walked past.

Harry followed the phoenix as it flew alongside Dumbledore. He felt rather deflated, so Dumbledore was really dead…he had forgotten he would be able to speak to the deceased Headmaster's portrait,but what was he doing here? _Where_ was here? He was so engrossed in his thoughts he hadn't realized he had walked into a study until Dumbledore motioned to him to take a seat.

'Is there anything you would like to ask me, Harry?' inquired the painting knowingly.

Harry's head was bursting with questions, 'How are you sir?'

'Never been better, anything else?'

'Well sir…I got a letter from you over the summer…'

'Ah yes, that'. Dumbledore shifted slightly in his framed canvas and surveyed Harry in a fatherly way. 'You are correct in assuming I wrote the letter, however, I confess I did not foresee any misconceptions on your part as to my being truly dead'.

So Dumbledore knew, Harry sighed.

'When I read it…'

'You thought I was still somehow alive, a perfectly understandable mistake' finished Dumbledore shrewdly. 'And perhaps after that you questioned the reliability of the letter? I can only express so much relief you did not leave Privet Drive after your relatives left'.

'How did you know?' asked Harry, bewildered.

Dumbledore gestured to the magisterial bird perched on top of the bookshelf beside Harry. 'This extraordinary bird has been keeping watch over you, at my request of course.

'Fawkes?' asked a puzzled Harry. He noticed Dumbledore had not referred to the bird by name.

Albus Dumbledore chuckled as the bird squawked in indignance.

'That is not Fawkes Harry' he said mysteriously. 'He is yours to name'.

If Harry had been confused before, he didn't know what he was now.

'Where did he come from? Where's Fawkes?' he asked, puzzled.

For a moment he could have sworn Dumbledore looked downcast.

'Fawkes…like myself, is no longer in this world' said Dumbledore.

'But you're here' said Harry.

'I am but a memory Harry, an exact copy of the frame of mind I had on the tower that night… I can perceive and think, but that is all'.

'So, where did this phoenix come from sir?'

Dumbledore looked rather pleased with himself. 'The magnificent bird beside you is the result of an extremely complicated bit of ancient magic. You have noticed, undoubtedly, that phoenixes are of higher intelligence than normal birds…and rightly so'.

The painting pushed its glasses further up its nose and smiled at Harry's gobsmacked expression.

'Not all phoenixes are natural Harry, in fact, there was only one true phoenix, and it existed well over three thousand years ago. However an extremely skilled wizard (with a fiercely protective heart) can, upon death, use all his magic to create a highly magical creature to watch over a loved one: a phoenix. Not unlike the magical protection your mother gave…this is my last gift to you'.

Harry couldn't speak, even in death Dumbledore watched over him.

'You will find this phoenix may possess some traits I once had, it considers you an equal, despite its brusqueness towards you', Dumbledore smiled. 'I believe it is nervous because you are comparing it to a phoenix which has accomplished great things…Fawkes was its mentor for a while, luring it here and bringing it up to scratch on all the happenings of late'.

Harry suddenly felt guilty, he understood how the phoenix must be feeling: it had a large task ahead of it.

'Only two wizards have ever accomplished this seemingly impossible task, one of whom, of course, is myself. The other is Godric Gryffindor'.

At this point Dumbledore leaned back and fell silent, watching Harry carefully, willing him to put two and two together…

'_Fawkes_?' said Harry, dumbfounded.

'Very good Harry' said Dumbledore, nodding in approvement, 'However, that tale is for another day, do you have any more questions?'

'What happened to the Order, and Ron and Hermione? I haven't heard from anyone' said Harry, remembering how horrible he had felt at the Dursleys', even his summer after fourth year had been better than this, what with all the mysterious (and unhelpful) letters Ron and Hermione had sent him.

'That was my doing; I was sure that Voldemort would make more of an effort to intercept your letters upon my demise (Harry winced), you will find all members of the Order are alive and accounted for, even Mrs. Figg, though I fear she may not be of much help to us at the moment, seeing as you have left Privet drive'.

'Yeah' said Harry, relieved, 'I thought Voldemort would be watching, so I didn't try to leave'.

'A very prudent decision Harry, one that may have very well saved your life' replied Dumbledore seriously.

'But how did your owl get through?' This had been on Harry's mind for a while now.

Dumbledore did not answer, instead he looked pointedly at the phoenix which was listening to the discussion with a very solemn air about it.

'Oh…right' said Harry, understanding at once.

'However, it is unlikely the owl would ever have made it out alive, Voldemort would have been keen to keep you isolated from your friends…I can only imagine the anger he must be feeling at this moment, seeing as you so narrowly escaped his grasp'.

Harry gasped. 'Hedwig!'

Dumbledore bowed his head. 'I noticed the empty cage when you arrived, she could not have made it' he said gravely.

Hedwig was gone, Harry's pet for six years. He knew he was stretching things a bit by adding her to the list of his loved ones killed by Voldemort, but the fact remained, he had been close to her. He tried to push her out of his mind for now.

'Why didn't Voldemort attack me after my aunt abandoned me?' he asked.

'Your aunt did not abandon you Harry, in fact I have been holding her in higher regard quite recently, despite the fact she shunned the protection I offered her'.

He ignored the cynical look on Harry's face and continued, 'I gather she provided you with certain comforts before she left?'

'Yeah' Harry answered. 'She said I could have the remaining food in the fridge'. He was very grateful for this.

Dumbledore began to pace around, vanishing from the portrait and reappearing in another behind Harry. He looked impressed.

'You see the simplicity of it Harry? And the brilliance? Your aunt is no witch, but she seems to have an understanding of the way the charm worked, indeed it seems she stretched it to its absolute limit! You see, she hadn't sold the house yet so it was still hers, and by giving you houseroom and food _she ensured you could still call her house home_!'

Harry hadn't thought of this, he supposed he owed his aunt his life, she suddenly didn't seem all that bad. Had Dumbledore's speech last year somehow changed her?

'It is late, Harry' said Dumbledore, interrupting his thoughts, 'you should get some sleep, however, I will allow you to ask one more question'.

Harry didn't need to think, this one was a no-brainer.

'Where are we?'

'Oh yes, forgive my rudeness for not informing you earlier, this is Potter Manor. Your grandfather, Edward Potter, graciously allowed me to place a muggle portrait of myself here last year, very useful things they are…that aside Harry, the house is now yours as you have come of age, please allow me to wish you a very happy birthday'.

Harry nodded 'so that's why you didn't fetch me earlier…' he mused.

'Indeed' agreed Dumbledore, 'and now if I may ask, what are you going to name your familiar?' he inquired, gesturing to the phoenix that had now settled down on Harry's shoulder'.

Harry racked his brain, thinking hard.

'Brian' he said simply. It seemed appropriate.

For a few moments Dumbledore stared at him, unable to speak.

'Thank you Harry' he said, 'And goodnight'.

Harry made his way out of the room in a daze, it was then he noticed the walls of the hallway were lined with portraits of witches and wizards who were pointing at him and whispering excitedly.

'That's him…James' son…'

Harry was too tired to stop and ask questions, he followed Brian the phoenix almost automatically up a flight of stairs, down a corridor and into a room which he noticed had been prepared for him, someone was evidently waiting on him…probably a house-elf…

With that last thought he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** please don't be angry with me for bumping off fawkes and hedwig, I didn't like the idea of Harry having a hand-me-down phoenix, I also wanted him to have a companion that would grow with him as he searches for the horcruxes. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **My longest chapter yet...whew...took me two attempts to get it done, please enjoy.

**insanityismytrademark, **glad you like, this chapter is for you.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, I don't own it!

* * *

Chapter five: Birthday at the Burrow

Harry groggily made his way downstairs later that morning, his hair messier than ever. Stifling a yawn he noticed an old man sitting in an aged portrait, surrounded by at least a dozen other witches and wizards, all of whom were waving vigorously to get his attention, many more paintings were squashed together in the surrounding canvases lining the corridor, looking sulky and left out.

'A good morning to you, young Harry', called the old man jovially. 'I trust you slept well?'

Harry nodded and quickly tried to flatten his hair in a vain attempt to make himself presentable to his family.

'My dear boy, I've been trying to tame my hair for years, dunked my head in a cauldron of Sleakeazy's once- walked around hairless for a month!' said the old man solemnly.

Harry didn't know if he was supposed to comment on this, he remained silent.

'I'm Edward Potter, your grandfather', continued the portrait, oblivious to Harry's discomfort. 'Your grandmother, Wendy, and I met you only once when you were a baby, we were quite old then so…'

Harry's grandfather spent a good half hour introducing him to all the other portraits and reminiscing about James and Lily before he was interrupted by a loud crack.

'Harry Potter sir!'

Harry turned, and saw Dobby the house-elf behind him, looking very excited.

'Dobby?'

'It is Dobby, Harry Potter sir!'

'Err…what are you doing here?' asked Harry, wondering how many more surprises this house had in store for him.

'Professor Dumbledore sir asks Dobby to come last week! Professor Dumbledore says Dobby should prepare Potter Manor for Harry Potter, Dobby at your service Harry Potter!' squeaked the house-elf, bowing deeply.

'Thank you very much, Dobby' said Harry, just then his stomach gave a loud rumble which caused the portrait of a pretty witch beside him to giggle.

'Err…you wouldn't happen to have any breakfast would you?' asked Harry quickly, his face turning bright red.

Dobby's green eyes widened and he nodded eagerly, his long pencil-like nose flopping up and down rather dangerously (Harry was worried he would poke himself in the eye). He bounded down the corridor with Harry close behind him.

After having a very large breakfast, Harry was informed by Dobby Professor Dumbledore was waiting for him. It took him about ten minutes to find the study after getting lost several times, not because of the size of the house but due to the fact that almost every corridor was lined with portraits,everything looked so similar,and the inhabitants didn't make things any easier as they all followed him around, unhelpfully, squabbling with each other to get a good look at him.

Professor Dumbledore was standing in the canvas opposite the desk, so Harry had to sit in the high-backed chair meant for the owner of the study, feeling rather awkward though it was rightfully his.

'Good morning Professor'.

'Good morning' said Dumbledore cheerfully, 'and now straight to business, Arthur and Molly are taking young Mr. Weasley for his apparition test today, it is my wish for you to join them'.

Harry's heart skipped a beat, an apparition test on such short notice…he wasn't prepared!

Dumbledore sensed his anxiety. 'I have complete faith in you Harry, surely you haven't forgotten the extraordinary talent you showed in apparating me back to Hogsmead in June?'

He was right, Harry had been able to apparate when it counted the most: under pressure, taking a fully grown wizard along with him. This was something even Hermione hadn't achieved.

The former Headmaster walked off the side of the canvas, appearing behind Harry. 'There is some floo powder in that jar on the mantelpiece, good luck Harry'. And with that he left the portrait, he did not reappear this time.

* * *

Several moments later, Harry stumbled out of the Weasley's fireplace and began dusting his jeans when he noticed Hermione, Ron and to his dismay, Ginny, all sitting around the kitchen table staring at him with their mouths hanging wide open. 

'Harry!' Hermione hugged him tightly, when she pulled back he noticed she looked slightly thinner than usual, they all did. Ginny looked the worst of the bunch, her pale face clashing horribly with her hair. He quickly looked at Ron.

'How've you been mate?' he asked, still unable to get round the fact Harry was there, 'Professor McGonagall said we couldn't come visit you when you weren't replying our letters-'

'We were so worried!' squealed Hermione, 'a couple of Aurors went to your uncle's house today and found it had been blown up!'

'What?' said Harry stupidly.

'Didn't you know!' asked Ron, shocked, 'blimey, dad says You-know-Who's behind it-'

'Yeah he is' said Harry in a flat voice.

At this his three friends paled even more.

'How do you know?' asked Hermione in a hushed voice.

'I saw him, he was outside the house waiting for Dumbledore's enchantments to wear off…he planned everything, clever, cutting me off from you guys…' he admitted bitterly.

Hermione raised her hand to her mouth, 'but how did you-?'

'Harry dear!' Ron's parents had just come downstairs; Mrs. Weasley rushed over to Harry and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

'Minerva didn't say…she just told Arthur to set up a floo connection this morning…how have you _been_!'

'It's alright, Molly dear' said Mr. Weasley, placing his hand on her shoulder, 'Harry, you're not hurt are you? Minerva said we couldn't come get you from your uncle's house, she said she had her reasons…oh yes, happy birthday Harry'.

With the news his uncle's house had been destroyed he had completely forgotten today was his birthday. Mr. Weasley was still speaking.

'…and of course we should ask some Order members to come round this evening…you only come of age once you know'.

Harry nodded, it would be good to see some friendly faces after what happened last night…

'Ron was going to take his apparition test today, he wanted the two of you to take it together,but Minerva...and after the news of what happened last night-'

'It's alright Mr. Weasley, we can still take it' said Harry quickly

'Are you sure Harry dear' asked Mrs. Weasley, 'have you had breakfast already?'

It was eleven 'o' clock, way past breakfast time. Harry smirked, '_some people never_ _change_…'

* * *

With a tiny pop, Harry appeared in the Weasley's front garden, completing the hasty turn he had begun at the Ministry. 

'Wasn't that hard this time' said Ron cheerfully as Harry caught up with him and Mr. Weasley (they had apparated ten feet apart). 'Now I can get back at Fred and George…'

Harry wasn't listening; his head was flooded with memories of what had happened earlier, he had caused quite a stir upon his arrival at the Ministry. Employees had tried to talk to him, not to wish him a happy birthday, but to find out how he had escaped Voldemort _again_. Mr. Weasley would have none of it, threatening to hex anyone who got within six feet of them. Harry was very grateful for this, he didn't really want to hear anyone call him 'chosen one' today.

Dinner that night was a pleasant affair, Bill and Fleur stopped by with some of Fleur's relatives who were in England for the wedding which was in a few days time. Fleur's sister Gabrielle tried to turn her veela charms on Harry but stopped when she noticed the glares Ginny was giving her. Tonks also turned up with Kingsley Shacklebolt, it turned out they had been among the Aurors who went to the Dursleys' house that morning.

'Nice one Harry' said Tonks, giving him a conspirational wink before walking over to Lupin who, Harry was pleased to see, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Harry excused himself, giving Ron and Hermione a pointed look, while Fred and George were entertaining everyone with a 'muggle' magic trick that included a pair of shoelaces and a lump of cheese.

In the privacy of the twins' now disused room, he began to give them the details of his rescue, starting with Dumbledore's letter, but something strange happened when he tried to tell them about his grandfather's house.

'What Harry?' said Hermione, 'you arrived where?'

'Potter Manor' said Harry clearly.

'Speak up mate, we can't hear you' said Ron.

'Potter Manor', Harry spoke louder this time.

Ron and Hermione gave him puzzled looks.

'Hang on…you _really_ can't hear me?' asked Harry, confused.

Hermione shook her head, then her face lit up in understanding, 'must be a Fidelius charm' she said simply.

'Blimey, so that's how it works!' said Ron in awe.

'Anyway, scratch that, I spoke to-'

'…_is that wise_?' said a voice in his head.

Harry froze in mid-sentence.

'_Brian_?'

'Harry?' said Ron, looking at him carefully, 'you okay?'

'Yeah, I am' he said quickly.

'_Some things are best left unsaid_' said Brian wisely.

'_Wait…I can't tell them_?' thought Harry incredulously.

'_You want to tell them you spoke with Dumbledore's portrait? I think not!_' said the voice sharply.

'_But they're my friends! I told them about the prophecy, Dumbledore said I could!_'

His displeasure must have showed on his face because Hermione put a hand on his knee, jarring him back to his senses.

'Oh sorry…I'm just a bit tired…'

She didn't look convinced.

'_The prophecy was a burden Albus did not want you to carry alone Harry, he did not want you shying away from your friends... besides do we really want Voldemort to find out Albus still has a hand in this war?'_

'_Oh_…' thought Harry sheepishly.

'Harry!'

He jumped, 'sorry', he hastily faked a yawn.

'I said goodnight mate' said Ron. Reaching for the doorknob he looked behind him 'coming Hermione?'

'Yes…in a moment' she said, her cheeks turning pink 'I'll meet you downstairs'.

Ron stared at them suspiciously for a moment before closing the door behind him. Hermione looked Harry straight in the face and asked 'are you alright Harry? You seem a bit preoccupied'.

'_Look what you've got me into you stupid bird_…' thought Harry angrily.

'Harry?'

'It's nothing, Hermione'.

'Is it Ginny?'

Harry paled slightly, _this_ was not something he wanted to talk about.

'I noticed you haven't spoken to each other all day, she's worried about you, she told me you broke up…

'Yeah' Harry sighed, 'it's for the best'

Hermione looked skeptical, and she was about to voice her opinion when Harry switched tactics.

'So, what about you and Ron then?'

Hermione turned furiously red and scowled at him, 'that's low Harry', but she couldn't quite hide the smile tugging at the sides of her mouth.

Harry smirked knowingly as she walked to the door, when she turned round she was still pink in the face.

'Goodnight Harry'.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so not much happened here...but it gets better next chapter (I promise) 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Chapter 6 up...I realise a lot of people are not impressed with chapter 5 as it hasn't got any reviews yet. This chapter was a bit difficult to write but I think it's worth it, see you at the bottom of the page!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling not me, and I don't own Draggypuffs either, I have a very good friend of mine to thank for them.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Beauty and the Beast

But Harry didn't get to sleep. A loud scream drew him out of his room only five minutes after Hermione had left him. He wasn't alone as loud, stumbling footfalls announced the arrival of the Weasleys and their guests.

'What happened Harry?' asked Lupin urgently.

'Dunno, just got here' Harry replied.

'That sounded like Hermione' said Ginny, looking up the stairs, her face taut with worry.

'Stay behind me, with Arthur and Molly' said Lupin, and they proceeded up the stairs, checking all the rooms till they arrived at Ron's door.

Lupin kicked the door open and stepped in only after he had made certain there was no visible danger, still he did not lower his wand.

Hermione was huddled against a wall, pale and trembling. Ron was beside her, his face frozen in shock as they both stared at something which Ron's bed obscured from view. Harry noticed the two of them looked distinctively disheveled.

'What is it Hermione?' Asked Lupin warily.

Hermione could only mouth silent words and point behind the orange clad bed. Harry moved around Lupin and walked over before the others could stop him.

As he craned his neck to look over the bed his heart plummeted, it was Crookshanks.

The ginger cat was twisted horribly, its eyes were closed but its mouth was opened in a silent scream, Harry was strongly reminded of a petrified Mrs. Norris from second year but the sight before him was ten times more grotesque.

Lupin knelt beside the cat and pulled open an eyelid.

'Stunned' he said simply, 'and possibly subjected to the Cruciatus curse before that'.

Molly Weasley gasped at this, Harry knew how she must feel, who else could cast such a spell?

There was a Death Eater in the house.

Lupin turned to Ron and began to question him, 'what happened? Did you see anyone?'

'N-no, me and Hermione came here from Harry's room and then we…well, Hermione saw Crookshanks'. He said shiftily.

Lupin did not ask what they had been doing alone in Ron's room while there was a party going on downstairs; rather he continued to examine the tortured cat carefully.

'Definitely subjected to the Cruciatus curse, about three hours ago', he said gravely. Without looking around he continued, 'we should search the house, whoever did this might still be here'.

'I'll help' said Harry.

'No Harry' said Lupin firmly, 'you will stay here'

Harry was about to protest when Lupin looked him straight in the eye.

'I think' he said meaningfully, 'Hermione needs your support right now'

Harry closed his eyes and nodded.

'Alright' Lupin said sharply 'Fred, George, search the kitchen, Nymphadora-'Tonks scowled at him 'search the attic with Kingsley…'

After they had gone Harry walked over to Hermione and patted her on the shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

'I'm sorry Hermione'

Ron also moved closer to her and hugged her tightly. 'Crookshanks will be alright, Mione' he said.

Harry turned away, he couldn't bear to see his two best friends like this….sure, he approved of the relationship, but it needed some getting used to, he hoped with all his heart it would work, for all their sakes. If Ron and Hermione split up, things would never be the same again…'

'_Ahhh, growing pains…I know the feeling well_' said a familiar, and unwelcome voice in his head.

'_Look…this isn't the time_' thought Harry.

'_Are you sure? I bring good news_', said Brian amusedly.

'_What is it?_' replied Harry curiously.

'_You can all sleep safely tonight, the Death Eater responsible escaped unnoticed while everyone was distracted by your friend's scream.'_

'_You knew!_' thought Harry, outraged.

'_Of course_' said Brian matter-of-factly, as though it was obvious '_I would have failed miserably in my task of protecting you if I hadn't noticed the rat of a Death Eater hiding under your bed-'_

'_Wormtail_' thought Harry, his blood boiling with hatred.

'_Indeed_' acknowledged the phoenix, '_it is the real reason I did not permit you to speak of Albus' portrait'._

'_Why couldn't you warn me!_' Harry saw red, Dumbledore had said the bird would probably think like him, but Harry had yet to see any connection between the phoenix and the old man, the bird was arrogant, obnoxious…

But wait! Dumbledore had always kept secrets from him! Surely that couldn't be it…Harry groaned inwardly as he imagined a life of being kept in the dark and treated like a child by a creature that wasn't even up to a quarter of his body-weight.

'_Of course that wasn't what he meant, no Harry, Albus never kept secrets from you without good reason'._

'_Oh, did you have a good reason for not telling me then?_' asked Harry sarcastically.

'_You have been known to act irrationally in the past_' huffed Brian.

'_And what is THAT supposed to mean?_'

'_THAT, is besides the point, Harry, I have my reasons for keeping Wormtail out of your murderous reach, Albus says he owes a certain debt to you-'_

'_And a whole lot of good that's going to do_' thought Harry sullenly.

'_You'd be surprised…hmmm; it seems the search is ended_'.

And sure enough, Remus Lupin entered the room, looking very pale and agitated.

'We didn't get them'.

Harry nodded, he had expected this.

'…right, everyone, bed, the Order members will keep watch in turns. Hermione, you will be sleeping with Tonks and Ginny. Harry, Ron, Fred and George will stay here. I'll be downstairs with Kingsley_.'_

No one offered any resistance; Lupin had an uncharacteristically steely tone to his voice which commanded obedience, Hermione walked over to Tonks who put a comforting arm over her shoulder. As Harry lay down in a sleeping bag Lupin had conjured, he couldn't help but worry over the ease with which security at the Burrow had been breached, they could be murdered in their beds…

'_Do you really think I would let a Death Eater slit your throat whilst you sleep?_' said Brian.

'_Why not, you let one spy on me and my friends_'

Even as he said this his stomach turned to ice.

'_Is it Ginny?_' echoed Hermione's voice in his head '…_she's worried about you, she told me you broke up…'_

Harry shivered though there was no chill in the room, he knew that Voldemort must now know about his feelings for Ginny, all that he had done to protect her, all the pain he had endured, had amounted to nothing.

'_Cheer up, things are not as bad as they seem_'.

Harry ignored the phoenix, turning over he continued to dread the thought of Voldemort finally deciding to attack the Burrow. The absence of three other snores told him he wasn't the only one with such thoughts.

* * *

Five days later the nasty incident, though not forgotten, had been pushed out of the minds of everyone, Crookshanks had been fixed up by a friend of Bill's, a mediwizard who specialized in patching up injured curse-breakers for a living. 

Mrs. Weasley had insisted on dragging Harry and Hermione to Madam Malkins' to get new dress robes, ignoring their repeated assurances their current ones were still in good condition (Harry had only worn his twice and offered to stretch it magically). After what seemed like hours Harry hobbled out of the shop, feeling very stiff as he had been standing with his arms outstretched the whole time while Madam Malkins took his measurements and Mrs. Weasley tried to make up her mind on what colours suited him.

And so Harry stood, albeit a bit sheepishly, in bottle-green robes (again), as Bill and Fleur exchanged vows. Ron and Hermione stood beside him holding hands, they had made their relationship public much to the delight of the Weasleys, even Ginny was happy for them, Harry had been worried she would pressure him the same way Tonks had confronted Lupin when Fleur had so steadfastly stood beside Bill after his encounter with Fenrir Greyback.

The wedding had attracted quite the crowd; many of the Order members made it, including Mrs. Figg, who Harry noticed, had taken a liking to Crookshanks, who was rather keen to avoid the batty old lady. Mundungus Fletcher, he was pleased to hear, was still in Azkaban.

Even Professor McGonagall had turned up, looking very odd in Tartan dress robes, Harry caught her giving him furtive looks as she talked with Hagrid and Neville's grandmother, Augusta Longbottom.

'Hello Harry' said a dreamy voice; he turned round and saw Luna Lovegood walking towards him, wearing the same sparkling robes she had worn to Slughorn's party.

'Hello Luna, how's your break been?' he asked.

'It's been absolutely wonderful' she said, excited. 'Dad and I went to Sheffield to look for the last of the Draggypuffs, they're extinct'

'Oh, right' said Harry simply, he had no idea what a Draggypuff was.

'Hello Luna' said Ginny, appearing at Luna's shoulder.

'Oh, hello Ginny' said Luna cheerfully.

Harry felt out of place as the girls engaged in a very animated discussion, he couldn't help but notice Ginny's smile seemed wider than usual and rather forced. Looking away when she glanced at him he saw witches and wizards pairing up as the entertaining band, the Weird Sisters started playing a slow tune.

Just then Neville appeared, looking a bit anxious. 'Hiya Harry' he said quietly.

'Hello Neville'.

Suddenly Neville turned to Luna and asked 'would you like to dance with me Luna?'

'Oh yes Neville, I would love to' said Luna brightly.

Harry thought it all sounded rather rehearsed but they were gone in the blink of an eye, leaving him alone with Ginny who was looking hopeful.

'Err…'

He was spared having to ask the question by the arrival of Professor McGonagall.

'Mr. Potter' she said, not noticing Ginny.

'Good afternoon, Professor'.

'Will you walk with me?'

Harry blinked, 'what?' he said stupidly.

But she was already moving away from him, he had no choice but to follow, giving a downcast Ginny what he hoped was an apologetic look, which he suspected was mingled with relief.

Professor McGonagall was standing beside a table covered with bottled of mulled mead, watching the makeshift dance-floor; Harry spied Ron and Hermione, arms around each other and smiling broadly. They didn't notice him.

'I was wondering Mr. Potter, if you would like to take up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts'.

Harry looked up at her, her face was even more lined than it had been before Dumbledore died, he attributed this to the stress of keeping the school from closing. However she did not look the worse for drink, she was serious.

'Me? Why?' he asked, feeling as though this was a dream.

'No one is willing to take up the post since Se- Snape left, and you have shown remarkable talent in the subject. I need not mention the secret club you set up in your fifth year as a testament to your skills'.

'But Dumbledore entrusted me with…something' Harry said carefully.

'Albus wishes you, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger to return to Hogwarts. I dare say he will throw more light on the matter'.

This came as a shock to Harry, who had been planning to talk to Ron and Hermione about the Horcruxes that evening, what was Dumbledore playing at, preventing him, Ron and Hermione from going on their quest?

'I assure you the job will not be too demanding, Mr. Potter. It will something similar to what you did in your fifth year…'

'I'll think about it' said Harry.

Professor McGonagall nodded, still watching the crowd. Harry knew the discussion was at an end so he promptly went into the house, he needed some privacy to gather his thoughts, and he wasn't in the mood to dance anyway.

* * *

**A/N:** Better than chapter 5? I hope so, please feel free to click on the pretty review button... 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey,chapter 7 up, for all the curious readers there are about 9 chapters left in this story, see you at the bottom of the page!

This chapter is dedicated to **iHEARTxDRACO**, **itse**, and **Taylor**.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, not me.

* * *

Chapter 7: Dumbledore's Papers

The first thing he noticed was a pair of light, brown eyes.

'Wha-!' he scrambled backwards and toppled off his bed, landing with a ground-quaking crash on the floor.

'Harry!'

Looking up he saw Ginny staring down at him in apprehension, she looked more beautiful than ever, giving off a strange glow, although this could be due to the lights dancing around the corners of Harry's eyes.

'Harry?'

He shook his head and immediately regretted it; the room seemed to swim around him as his forehead exploded in pain.

'I'm fine Ginny…err, is the wedding over?' he asked, noticing she was wearing a faded blue nightgown.

'Actually, you slept through it, everyone's downstairs having breakfast.'

'Break-?' he had been thinking about Professor McGonagall's request so intently he had fallen asleep, he shook his head again and was reminded of the egg-sized lump that was throbbing on his forehead. 'Have you had breakfast then?'

She blushed at this. 'I was going to wake you up, but…'

Harry suspected she had been watching him sleep for quite a while, and suddenly felt very aware that he was sprawled in a somewhat undignified manner on the floor. Minutes seemed to creep by as they stared at each other.

'…do you know any spells to get rid of this?' he pointed to his forehead in a lame attempt to break the uncomfortable silence.

Ginny smiled mysteriously. 'I know just the thing' she said, and before Harry could do anything, she planted her lips on the bump in a swift kiss. She smiled at his dazed expression and walked to the door.

'Think of that as an apology, it's my fault you got hurt in the first place'.

'An apology…' murmured Harry blankly, momentarily unaware of his surroundings.

Ginny shook her head and closed the door, Harry sighed and collapsed backwards, smiling blissfully at the ceiling (which needed painting), who was he kidding? He still liked Ginny, very much. He raised his hand to the spot she kissed, it still stung but he didn't mind…he didn't care about anything really, the prophecy, the Horcruxes, Voldemort…

It was the sound of his stomach, protesting its emptiness, that jerked him back to reality, he gingerly got to his feet and walked over to a pile of boxes where a pair of fresh jeans and a T-shirt were hung, probably thanks to Dobby who seemed to be waiting on him even at the Burrow, He smiled, he would have to remember to thank the house-elf.

By the time he got downstairs the only people at the kitchen table were Ron and Hermione.

'Took you long enough' said Ron, grinning.

Harry shook his head and sat down, helping himself to bacon and eggs. 'Where's everyone?' he asked.

'Still in bed' said Hermione disapprovingly.

'I think Charlie had too much to drink, and Bill and Fleur well…' he stopped grinning when he noticed Hermione glaring at him.

'But I thought everyone was up? Ginny said you were having breakfast-' he too kept quiet when Ron's expression became furious.

'Ginny?' asked Ron.

Harry glanced at Hermione who was watching Ron anxiously.

'She came to my room, not the other way round' said Harry quickly, immediately realizing he had dug himself even deeper.

'Err, Harry, what was Ginny doing in your room?' asked Ron. Harry thought he was taking all this rather well; a few months ago his friend would have thrown a fit. He decided not to push his luck and quickly stuffed spoonfuls of egg into his mouth in order to avoid answering.

'Maybe she wanted to wake Harry up?' said Hermione helpfully.

Ron grunted and looked like he was about to cross-examine Harry when Hermione rounded on him.

'Look _Won-won_, I don't think Harry's anything like you. He won't go about snogging Ginny like you did Lavender-'

'Nothing happened Ron, I swear' said Harry quickly, staring at Ron's elbow determinedly, he wasn't sure the kiss to his forehead counted. 'Although she did give me a good scare when she woke me up' he said, brushing aside his fringe to let them see his bruised forehead.

'Oh' said Ron, Hermione however, quickly reached across the table with her wand and tapped him sharply, muttering under her breath. Immediately he felt a thousand hot pins and needles on his forehead, which seemed to deflate.

'Thanks' he said, prodding at his forehead and feeling no pain. 'I can blink properly now'.

Suddenly, three owls flew into the kitchen, each carrying a huge envelope in its beak. Ron ducked as a barn owl dropped a letter, much like a bomber, before promptly flying out the window again. Harry's owl however, landed in front of him and looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to open his letter.

Almost mechanically, Harry opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment. Even though he already knew what it must contain his breath still caught in his chest as he scanned the letter.

'_Mr. Potter_

_You have been offered the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Should you choose to accept this post, please send a reply via this owl which will remain with you till evening._

_Awaiting your favourable reply,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall,_

_Headmistress._ '

Harry looked up as Hermione gasped, she and Ron were holding identical silver badges, they both stared at him.

'Let me guess, head-boy and head-girl' he said wryly.

Ron nodded, while Hermione hung her head. Her bushy obscured her eyes from view but Harry didn't miss the tears running down her cheeks. He knew how she must feel, he understood, this was what she had worked for the past six years of her life, this had been her goal since she stepped into Hogwarts, and Ron…this was a dream come true for him, what he had seen in the mirror of Erised in his first year…

'But we aren't going back' whispered Hermione.

Harry felt terrible, they would leave school for him, give up their posts as prefects, give up their futures…just to help him defeat Voldemort.

In a split second he made his decision.

'We are' he said quietly.

'What?' said Ron.

'We're going back to Hogwarts' Harry said, more firmly this time, trying to convince himself it was the right decision.

'But what about the…' Hermione caught herself in time, not mentioning the search for the Horcruxes.

Harry took his plate to the kitchen sink and made a show of washing his plate, careful not to look around at his friends. 'Professor McGonagall…asked me to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts this year'.

Silence

Harry saw their reflections in the kitchen window, they were staring at him as though he had grown an extra head.

'IS SHE MAD? THE JOB"S JINXED!' bellowed Ron.

'_Ron!_' snapped Hermione reproachfully,' oh _Harry_, when did she-?'

'Yesterday' said Harry, interrupting her. 'When everyone was dancing'.

He took a deep breath and turned to face them. 'There's more I'd like to tell you, but I'm not sure I can…yet. I mean, with what happened a few days ago with…' He had almost said 'Wormtail' but he remembered that no one else knew about that.

'It's alright Harry' said Hermione reassuringly, 'We trust your judgment'.

'Yeah, we're with you wherever you go' said Ron.

Harry's heart skipped a beat, his friends had just pledged their undying loyalty to him, he finally understood how Dumbledore felt when he had proclaimed himself loyal to the old Headmaster.

* * *

Eventually, the rest of the Weasleys managed to drag themselves downstairs. Charlie had a serious hangover and walked about with a huge purple towel wrapped around his head, strongly reminding Harry of Professor Quirrel. Fred and George, worn out from entertaining all the guests at the wedding, had taken to falling asleep on their feet at various spots in the kitchen, becoming obstacles for anyone trying to get breakfast. A frustrated Mrs. Weasley jinxed their eyes open in a desperate effort to keep them awake but the twins slept on, looking like a comical pair of snoring Inferi. 

Harry told Arthur and Molly Weasley about his appointment as DADA Professor, Mrs. Weasley was immediately against it, though that didn't stop her ordering Harry knew robes from Diagon Alley, she had ignored his protests, saying he needed to look the part. Harry was secretly glad she hadn't dragged him there personally; he hadn't forgotten his last trip to Madam Malkins'.

Bill and Fleur eventually came down for dinner; it was during this that someone knocked on the kitchen door. Arthur Weasley excused himself, and returned moments later with a grave looking Tonks.

'A date's been set' she said simply.

The kitchen fell silent, Bill and Charlie Weasley stopped eating and gazed at her, their faces expressionless. Harry felt out of place, everyone seemed to know something he didn't.

'Date?' he asked.

'Dumbledore's will' muttered Bill.

'Oh' said Harry quietly. Suddenly no one seemed hungry anymore, Ron picked at his food, Hermione and Ginny stared off into space, lost in thought, even Fred and George had stopped smiling; they had been trying to slip hiccoughing solution into Ron's pumpkin juice.

Mrs. Weasley raised her hand to her mouth, sobbing quietly. 'I still can't believe he's gone, how ever will the Order manage without him Arthur?' she asked.

It suddenly occurred to Harry no one knew Dumbledore's portrait was still intervening on behalf of the Order in the battle against Voldemort, thinking about it he didn't even know who was now heading the group.

'Who's in charge of the Order?' he inquired.

'Professor McGonagall' replied Bill. 'She's been doing okay so far, running both the Order and Hogwarts…'

'And we don't have headquarters anymore' said Mr. Weasley darkly, 'Snape will have handed it over to the Death Eaters by now…'

'So we 'ave been 'aving meetings in deeferent places' said Fleur.

Harry's eyes widened. 'Y-you're in the Order too?' he stuttered.

'Of course, I am going to fight alongside Bill against zat 'orrible man!' said Fleur, giving Bill a kiss on the cheek, he smiled at this, causing his scars to stretch even more, making him look like a red-haired Moody.

'So, Nym- Tonks, when is the reading of the will? Where's it taking place?' asked Charlie.

'Tomorrow at noon, in Professor McGonagall's office' said Tonks, walking towards the door.

'Won't you stay for dinner Tonks?'

'No thanks Molly…I'm meeting Remus'. However she continued to stand by the door, scratching her head.

'What's wrong?' asked Bill.

'I'm trying to remember something…oh yes, Harry, Minerva says you won't be coming back to the Burrow tomorrow, you'll be staying at Hogwarts.'

And with that she waved and closed the door behind, leaving everyone staring after her.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like? please click on the review button ;) 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I'm back! sorry it took so long to update, I've had so much work to do. I'll try to update quicker in the future, see you at the bottom of the page!

**gboyary**, **Lady Lord Potter **and **Reth**, thanks for the reviews, this is for you!

Dislclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

* * *

Chapter 8: Scrimgeour's Threat

Dinner ended on a very awkward note due to the news Tonks had brought. Bidding the Weasleys goodnight Harry made his way upstairs with Ron and Hermione; he saw Mrs. Weasley observing them at the corner of his eye and he smirked. He couldn't blame her for being so watchful of the couple; after all they had found themselves in questionable circumstances just a few nights ago.

Harry locked his room door and considered it for a moment. An imperturbable charm could work but it would arouse the suspicions of any potential eavesdropper if they couldn't even get near the door to listen.

'Muffliato' he said grudgingly, waving his wand at the door. He hated the thought of using Snape's spell but it was the most effective one he could think of.

'_Brian?_'

'_I'm here_' came the reply.

'_I suppose we can talk freely now_?' asked Harry mentally.

'_You're a fast learner, Harry Potter. Very prudent of you, I must say, to check if you have an unwanted audience. The coast is clear, speak as you will_'.

'_Err…right_' thought Harry. He turned to face his friends only to find them staring at him, he realized he had been staring at the door longer than was necessary so he decided to put their minds at ease, quickly.

'I'm alright, guys' he said, sitting down on one of the numerous boxes arranged neatly by the wall.

'He quickly told them about Dumbledore's portrait and Brian, Ron gaped at Harry, his mouth hanging open in shock. Hermione hid her surprise a tad more gracefully, though her eyebrows seemed to have merged with her hairline.

'Dumbledore's…a _phoenix_?' she asked.

'I don't know' said Harry. 'Don't think so though, apparently Brian has similar qualities…none that I've seen so far' he finished darkly.

'_My my_' chuckled the bird in his head.

'So Dumbledore created a phoenix to watch over you? Brilliant!' said Ron, who had finally come out of his confusion. 'Always knew he was the greatest wizard ever!'

Harry didn't think to tell them Godric Gryffindor had also created a phoenix, there were more pressing, and Voldemort related matters at hand.

'I was going to tell you all this last week, but Brian stopped me- we have some kind of funny mind-link you see' he added, noticing their confused expressions.

Hermione sighed and looked away. 'So that's why…'

'Sorry?' asked Harry, nonplussed.

'That's why you've been acting weird the past few days. You used to stare off into space for long periods of time… ('_You really need to work on that_' said Brian). I thought at first it was because of Ginny, but then I wondered…when Crookshanks was attacked, maybe you knew something'.

'I did, but not till after the attack' said Harry guiltily. 'It was Wormtail'.

He had expected her to be upset by this, but he was proved wrong when she scrunched up her face, thinking hard.

'It all fits' she said finally. 'You remember Crookshanks always distrusted Wormtail while he was Ron's pet? In third year?'

Harry nodded, catching on 'Crookshanks would have eventually discovered him, so he had to knock him off…'

'I bet he wanted revenge for all the times Crookshanks tried to do him in, that's why he used the Cruciatus curse first, childish really, bearing a grudge against a cat' snorted Ron.

'But that doesn't explain how he got in' said Harry.

'Maybe he saw you at the Ministry, it _was_ crowded that day so there had to have been at least one Death Eater in disguise. Maybe You-know-who wanted to listen in on gossip or something…'

Hermione stared at him as though seeing him in a new light. 'You could be right Ron, and Wormtail's animagus form is really small so he could have snuck into Mr. Weasley's robe pocket or something'.

Harry did not like the idea of Death Eaters infiltrating the Ministry of Magic with such ease so he decided to change the subject.

'How's the research on R.A.B going Hermione?' he asked.

She shook her head. 'Not good, we've tried everything,I looked at some books from Flourish and Blotts...,Ron even asked Mr. Weasley for old newspaper clippings, there really isn't anything on him in there but that's the best we could do. There aren't many good wizarding libraries in Britain apart from Hogwarts-'

'I really didn't think so' said Harry, slightly disappointed. I'll ask Dumbledore, it's lucky we still have his portrait'.

'But how are we going to look for You-know-who's Horcruxes if we're at Hogwarts?' asked Ron. 'I don't fancy our chances if we have to remain in school'.

'I expect Dumbledore has his reasons' said Hermione wisely. 'It's odd isn't it? It still seems like he's alive…'

Harry nodded and there was an awkward silence, which was punctuated with odd clicking sounds as Harry played with the encoder (like a metallic Rubik's cube) Kingsley had given him on his birthday.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door, followed by Mrs. Weasley's voice. 'Alright, I want the lot of you in bed. Especially you Ronald Weasley!'

* * *

Their escort to Hogwarts turned up at a quarter to twelve the next day in the form of a grey-haired wizard whom Harry knew to be Dawlish. He brought with him an old baking pan which he said was a portkey to take them to Hogwarts. 

Several minutes later Harry was face down on the ground, having tripped over Ron's foot, causing a domino effect as the group appeared in front of the school gates.

'The Weasleys, with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger' announced a familiar voice.

Harry looked up and saw Tonks staring at them with a bored expression on her face.

'Well come on we don't have all day!' she snapped. Everyone quickly got up, dusting themselves.

'Alright there Hagrid?' asked Ron.

The half-giant, who was standing beside Tonks, did not answer. Instead he kept giving Dawlish angry stares, Harry knew why: Dawlish had attacked Hagrid during their fifth year, when Umbridge had tried to get him fired. But this did not explain why Tonks was behaving as though they were complete strangers.

What's wrong Tonks?' he asked.

'Shhh!' hissed Hermione in his ear, sounding like an angry goose.

'What?' asked Harry, he was startled by her reaction.

'Dawlish doesn't know she's part of the Order, we aren't supposed to know her' replied Hermione, keeping her voice low. Luckily Dawlish didn't notice this exchange, he was too busy watching Hagrid nervously and making sure he kept as much distance between himself and the oversized man as possible.

'Yeh can go through' said Hagrid, sealing the gates with his pink umbrella after the group walked through them. As they walked through the grounds Harry realized he had never been to Hogwarts during the summer holidays. It was nothing like Christmas, the absence of students resulted in a heavy silence which seemed to muffle the echoes of their footfalls as they walked through the entrance hall. It was as though Hogwarts itself was mourning the loss of Albus Dumbledore.

Harry felt his chest constrict as they approached the stone gargoyle which guarded the entrance to the Headmistress' office, the last time he had been there was the night Dumbledore had been murdered by Snape.

He gasped when the door opened. The office had been magically expanded to fit about thirty wizards and the silver instruments were gone, as was Fawkes' perch, but Harry didn't notice any of this, he was looking at the witch who was leering at him, barely concealing her anger.

'Well, they're here' said Dolores Umbridge, turning to face Professor McGonagall, 'let's get this over with; the Minister has more important things to do', she looked over at Rufus Scrimgeour, who in turn was looking at Harry.

It was out of respect for Dumbledore that Harry controlled his temper, the old Headmaster would not have wanted ill-feelings at the reading of his will, Harry glanced the portrait behind the desk, and he noticed Ron and Hermione doing the same. There sat Albus Dumbledore, apparently fast asleep and unaware of his surroundings.

After several more people had turned up, Professor McGonagall got to her feet and unfurled a long roll of parchment, placing it down gently on the table. Everyone stared at it expectantly.

'_The will of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_' said a booming voice. Harry jumped: the parchment was speaking.

'_Dear friends, if you are listening to this then I am afraid I am no longer among you, but fear not, I have never been afraid of death, but rather have regarded it as a whole new set of possibilities which I intend to explore to my heart's (if I still have one) content. Being an educator in life I did not have many worldly treasures, but I have allocated what I do have as thus'._

'_To Professor McGonagall, a valuable friend and colleague in whom, on several occasions, I have placed my complete trust: To her I bequeath my golden pocket watch, and the several curious instruments which I always used to amuse myself…I daresay she_ _will find some use for them_'.

'_To Alastor Moody, another close friend, I leave my put-outer. It will certainly prove_ _useful in the future_'.

'_To Hestia Jones, an extremely bright young woman with a great thirst for Alchemy, my only regret is that I could not divulge more knowledge to you. I leave you my various notes on the uses of dragon's blood and how I discovered ten of them by accident'_.

'_To my brother, Aberforth Dumbledore_', here Harry noticed the barman at the Hogshead shift slightly. '_I leave my treasured collection of hand-painted mugs, please_ _note they are only to be used for drinking hot chocolate_'. The old man's hopeful expression was promptly replaced by a grimace.

There seemed to be something for all the Hogwarts teachers, even Professor Slughorn, who got Fawkes' golden perch. Harry noticed all the Order members had been left out, with the exception of Dedalus Diggle and Elphias Doge, who had gotten Dumbledore's collection of hats.

'_And finally to Harry Potter, a boy whom I regard closer than a son. Harry, you have proven yourself greater than the unfavorable circumstances you have been subjected to, circumstances your peers can only imagine at best. For this you have earned my deepest respect, my pensieve and my personal Gringotts vault with a total sum of three hundred and eighty-six thousand Galleons, seven hundred and ten Sickles, and two Knuts. Use_ _them well_'.

At this everyone in the room turned to look at Harry, who stared, lost for words, at Professor McGonagall.

'What's this?' said Umbridge 'Dumbledore left Potter all his money? The boy has barely come of age'.

'Albus did as he saw fit' replied Professor McGonagall stiffly. 'The boy is by no means irresponsible'.

Harry bristled at being called a boy twice but before he could say anything Umbridge interrupted him.

'If you call being responsible setting up an illegal dueling club, attacking a member of an opposing quidditch team, and breaking into a teacher's office, then yes, by all means he is' she said sweetly.

'Malfoy insulted my mother!' said Harry before he could stop himself. 'And _you_ weren't exactly a good teacher for that matter!'

'Harry, no!' whispered Hermione from his left. Everybody in the room turned to look at him, he saw Mrs. Weasley being restrained by her husband but he didn't care at the moment, Umbridge needed a telling off.

'And you'd make a better teacher, would you Potter?' hissed Umbridge, leering at him.

'Yes' said Harry, feeling a surge of recklessness. 'I'd actually teach the students how to _defend_ themselves'.

He thought he heard Ron and Ginny snigger at this but they quickly fell silent as Rufus Scrimgeour, who had been quiet throughout the outburst, cleared his throat.

'Harry' he said in what he obviously intended to be a benign voice, in which Harry could detect traces on scorn. 'The Ministry oversees the reading of the wills of each and every wizard residing in Britain. It is my responsibility, as Minister, to ensure the absence of foul play'.

He looked at Umbridge for a moment before continuing 'This responsibility also extends to other areas, such as teaching appointments at Hogwarts' here Harry's heart leapt, he knew he was being lead into a trap, but he didn't know what it was.

'As Minister for Magic it is my job to ensure all teachers accepted at Hogwarts are of considerable caliber, due to a new educational decree. Harry you are barely of age, and have been known to act irresponsibly in the past, how can you prove to me you are capable of handling the position as Defence Against the Dark Arts?'

So there it was, the killer question. Harry sat there, stumped as everyone waited for an answer.

'Well?' said Scrimgeour.

Everyone was looking at Harry so intently they didn't notice the portraits on the surrounding wall fidgeting and sneaking glances at the ongoing scene. One portrait though had abandoned all pretence at being asleep and was watching everything with rapt attention. Dumbledore looked Harry straight in the eye, as though trying to convey some hidden message to him.

Suddenly, something clicked in Harry's mind 'I'm going to make a donation'

'Really', Dolores Umbridge smirked at Professor McGonagall who ignored her. She was staring at Harry in disbelief. 'And may I ask what this donation is for?'

'The fight against Voldemort'

Umbridge nearly fell out of her chair, so did every other person in the room apart from, Hermione, Ginny, and Rufus Scrimgeour.

'I see…' she said, straightening the black bow on her head. 'And would the recipient of this noble donation happen to be the Ministry by chance?'

'No, I'm making a donation to the Order of the Phoenix' said Harry calmly.

Dolores Umbridge did fall out her chair this time, while Scrimgeour looked like he had just had a cockroach cluster shoved up his nose. Dumbledore beamed widely from behind Professor McGonagall.

'The Order of the Phoenix?' repeated Scrimgeour. 'Preposterous! Albus Dumbledore is dead'.

'Dead, but not necessarily gone' said Harry.

Scrimgeour looked around at Dumbledore's portrait, but the old wizard now appeared to be fast asleep, his silver beard and moustache fluttering slightly as he breathed slowly.

'Well Minister' said Professor McGonagall tersely, 'it appears Mr. Potter is perfectly capable of handling the position of Defence Professor. Surely the wizarding public would appreciate him pledging his allegiance to the side Albus Dumbledore once lead, seeing as the Death Eaters consider them a larger threat than the Ministry'.

At this Scrimgeour's nostrils flared, he got to his feet.

'Dolores, we're leaving. You have not heard the last of the Ministry Minerva, do not interfere with our fight against He-who-must-not-be-named, or you might find yourself charged with perverting the course of justice, you _and_ your Order' he said menacingly, glaring at Dumbledore one more time.

And with that he swept out of the office, Dolores Umbridge hurrying after him.

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter has been spinning around in my head for ages, i'm not sure it came out as great as i intended it to be though...but please feel free to review (please...) 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Ah...writer's block, tis a thing moste evile. anyways I got this chapter done on sunday, but couldn't upload it for some strange reason...I'm sorry for the delay!

This chapter is dedicated to** BC**,

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling, but I own Brian!

* * *

Chapter 9: Chamber Music

After Umbridge slammed the door loudly behind her, Professor McGonagall looked inquiringly at Mad-eye Moody. He stared at the door, or past it, with his magical eye for a few moments, and then with a satisfied expression on his heavily scarred face he rounded on Harry.

'They're gone' he said gruffly. 'Good show Potter, we'll make an Auror of you yet, great thinking mind like that'.

Harry shifted uncomfortably while everyone in the room looked at him. 'I didn't do anything' he said modestly. 'And, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that'.

'You put Rufus Scrimgeour in his place, he wouldn't dare question your appointment as a teacher here; the wizarding community will have something to say about it' observed Lupin, who was standing at a far corner of the room. Harry hadn't noticed him before.

'I'm curious…' he said, a faint smile on his lips. 'Why _did_ you leave all Albus' money to the Order?'

Harry shrugged. 'I dunno, I guess it was the right thing to do. Dumbledore didn't leave the Order any money…' He looked away from Lupin and became very interested in a smudge on his trainer; Lupin's clothes looked scruffier than ever, they had more patches on them and yet his face seemed to be fuller, and less lined. Evidently a certain someone was ensuring the man was kept well fed, even if he refused to let her buy him new robes.

'We don't think any less of him because of that' said Professor McGonagall. Aberforth looked like he strongly disagreed, but he held his tongue and occupied himself by examining the mugs he had received. The Headmistress rolled up the parchment, sealed it magically and vanished it in a single wand movement.

'The reading of the will is at an end' she said, her tone brisk again. 'I thank all of you for coming, Albus would have been pleased…' She raised her hand as though to straighten her glasses, but Harry didn't miss the subtle motion with which she wiped her left eye.

'Arthur, Molly, I believe you already know Harry isn't returning to the Burrow' she continued.

'But why- 'began Mrs. Weasley.

'I want him to become familiar with his role as the new Defence Professor, I hope it is not an inconvenience'

'Professor?' said Hermione tentatively, 'I-we, that is, Ron and I were wondering if we could remain at Hogwarts with Harry…'

Ron looked at her, surprised. 'Wha-'

'I mean, Harry has asked us to be his teaching assistants, we were in the DA with him after all, wouldn't it be alright for us to do some research with him?' she continued, gazing intently at Harry, who knew this wasn't true.

'DA?' asked Mrs. Weasley. 'What's that?'

'Dumbledore's Army, an illegal dueling club which Mr. Potter set up in his fifth year' said Professor McGonagall. 'No Molly' she said, smirking at Mrs. Weasley's forbidding expression. 'I actually encouraged the idea, at the time the students were not being taught to defend themselves properly'

'Yeah', said Ron. 'That ha- I mean Umbridge insisted on teaching defensive theory'.

'All this brings us back to Miss Granger's request, Mr. Potter, do you require teaching assistants?'

Surely it couldn't hurt to have his two best friends spend the rest of the summer with him; the castle wouldn't be so gloomy if they kept him company.

'Yeah, I'd like them to be my teaching assistants. If that's ok with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, that is'.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to struggle with herself for a moment before giving in. 'Oh I guess it would be alright' she said finally. 'But we'll have to write to your parents, Hermione dear'.

'It is decided, I will inform Filch of the situation. Mr. Potter, you will be taking over my old office and you may stay in Gryffindor tower with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger till the start of term'.

'What about me?' asked Ginny.

'You'll be going back to the Burrow' said Mrs. Weasley in a firm voice. 'You are certainly not going to be Harry's assistant'

'But I was in the DA too!'

'Ginny' said Harry quietly. Slowly, she turned look up at him. 'Gin, I need you to go home with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, it's for the best…' Although he didn't really believe that, Hogwarts was the safest place in the Britain for wizards. Could he really send her back to the Burrow, knowing it had been infiltrated just a week earlier? Knowing Voldemort now knew about their relationship?

The red-head hung her head, her shoulders slumped in defeat, she didn't even protest as Mrs. Weasley led her to the door. Professor McGonagall waited until she and the three students were the only ones left in the room before she began speaking.

'Mr. Potter' she said, 'there are certain matters I wish to discuss with you, if Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger would care to wait for you in-'

'No it's ok Professor, they can listen' said Harry quickly.

Professor McGonagall regarded him for a few moments before producing another roll of parchment which she stared at for several seconds before speaking again.

'It seems you have inherited the Potter Family vault as well' she said simply.

'The what?' asked Harry, not sure if he had heard correctly.

'Your grandparents' vault at Gringotts, it seems you are quite the heir, Harry'

Harry gave Hermione and Ron an exasperated look, which they didn't return. Hermione's eyes were wide as she stared at him in shock, but Ron had an oddly blank expression on his face which Harry found unreadable. They had been through this before, was Ron feeling jealous again?

'As you have now come of age, the key is yours' Professor McGonagall said, her voice sounded distant to Harry who was lost in thought, recalling his fourth year, Ron had stopped talking to him then, just because Harry had been chosen as a champion for a competition he hadn't even entered for…

'Albus was supposed to be the one to hand it over to you but…'

'Circumstances prevented it' said the old man's voice, Harry's mind snapped back to the present, he looked on as Ron and Hermione gawped at the old man's portrait.

'Professor' whispered Hermione, her eyes wide.

'Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley' nodded Dumbledore in acknowledgement, unabashed by the awed expressions on their faces. 'Am I correct in believing Mr. Potter has informed you of the current situation?'

'I believe I have some explaining to do' said Dumbledore, looking around at all of them. 'My apologies Minerva, for keeping you in the dark as well'.

'What do you mean, sir?' asked Harry.

'Albus is responsible for all the somewhat…controversial decisions I have been making of late: The reopening of Hogwarts, your appointment as Defence Professor, and certain decisions related to the fight against He-who-must-be-named'.

'Surely, the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix can address its enemy by his name, Minerva?' said Dumbledore rather seriously.

'Albus, you know full well you are still making _all_ the decisions, including having the Order abandon Harry at Privet Drive' retorted McGonagall as she glared at him, but her lips were slightly upturned as though she was trying, fighting, not to smile.

'Well, he stands before you now. I took great steps to ensure he had a formidable amount of protection while at his uncle's house' replied Dumbledore serenely. 'But we digress, Harry I would like you to remain at Hogwarts till the start of term. Until then I shall be instructing you in certain matters'.

'Certain matters?' repeated Harry.

'I am afraid I cannot say more just yet Harry. I require your presence daily at Potter Manor, perhaps from noon till evening…yes that seems right. And now Minerva, if you would give them to him?'

Professor McGonagall reached into her robes and placed two silver instruments in front of Harry, who recognized them from his previous visits to the office while Dumbledore was alive.

'What am I supposed to do with them?' he asked, not having the slightest clue what they were.

'They help to repel dark magic' said Dumbledore. 'I shall explain their uses in more detail later, but now Minerva and I have certain matters to discuss'.

Harry took that as the sign to leave; he nodded to the portrait and Headmistress before walking out of the office, with Ron and Hermione behind him.

The walk to the common room was painfully slow, and quiet. Harry occasionally felt the eyes of his friends on him, especially Ron's. He had been very aware of the boy's behaviour ever since McGonagall mentioned the family vault. If Dumbledore knew about that, what had he been thinking when he left Harry all that money, giving the Order of the Phoenix nothing? They had all worked longer than him in the fight against Voldemort.

'Well most of them…' he corrected himself, remembering Mundungus Fletcher. So what did that smile of approval from Dumbledore mean, when Harry had given the money to the Order? It was almost as if the old man had planned it…but that didn't make sense, he didn't, couldn't, have known he was going to die, to be betrayed by Snape, right?

'_You_ _worry too much, Harry' _said Brian's voice in his head. '_You should be focusing_ _on your lesson tomorrow'._

'_Oh, it's you'_ thought Harry, feeling the now familiar presence in his head; he could now tell when his familiar was nearby. '_Do you know something? Is Dumbledore still keeping secrets from me_?'

'_They are not secrets, as he will tell you in time, do not get ahead of yourself _' replied Brian.

'_So you do know something_? Asked Harry, curious.

'_I didn't say that_' came the reply.

'_So what are you saying?' _asked Harry, he was starting to get slightly annoyed. But there was no reply, apparently the bird had left.

'_Grrrr…._' Growled Harry inwardly.

'You're scowling mate. Something the matter?'

Harry looked up in surprise. Ron was grinning at him rather sheepishly; Hermione walked into a suit of armour and toppled over, a resounding crash echoed through the abandoned corridors, carrying on longer than usual.

'Hermione! Are you alright?' asked Ron.

'I'm fine' she said, but she was staring at Ron with a funny expression on her face

'We should get out of here before Filch comes' said Harry quickly but Hermione didn't move an inch, she was still gawking at Ron as though he had just popped out of the ground.

'Something on my face Mione?' asked Ron.

'Uh…no…' replied Hermione, slightly breathless.

'Why'd you walk into that suit of armour? Hang on, you thought I was jealous didn't you?' said Ron, with more insight than usual.

'No!' said Hermione, her face turning a deep red.

Harry stood, tense. He braced himself for the explosion that was sure to come…

'Hmph' snorted Ron, pulling her to her feet. 'Well you were right- for a while in Dumbledore's office I was, but then I thought that I don't have time to worry about who's poor and who's rich while we're searching for the hor- stuff. Besides Fred and George give me spending money'.

Hermione stared at him, but Ron didn't notice, he was looking Harry straight in the eye.

'Harry, I know I've been a prat in the past, but I guess I don't really have time to be one now, we've got work to do'.

Harry grinned broadly and held out his hand, Ron grasped it tightly in a firm handshake while Hermione looked on in disbelief.

'That's good to hear Ron, that's good to hear'.

Ron was right; there was work to be done, a lot.

* * *

Early the next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione went to pay Hagrid a visit. His hut was good as new having been restored by Professors McGonagall and Flitwick shortly before the end of term. They found the half-giant walking out of the Forbidden Forest with Fang at his heels. 

'Yeh alrigh' yeh lot?' he called. Harry waved and jogged towards him.

'I hear yeh' gonna be teaching Defence Agains' the Dark Arts, think yeh can handle it Harry?'

'I hope so' replied Harry. 'But the Ministry doesn't seem to think so'.

'Ah, forget the Ministry, s'ok s'long as yeh've come of age. Besides yeh've seen more dark magic than most Aurors put together, 'specially that Dawlish…'

'Was something in the forest Hagrid?' asked Hermione, nervously eyeing the large crossbow he had slung over his shoulder.

'Nah, it's nothin'. Jus bin goin' through extra rounds since the end o' term' he said glumly. 'Well, come on in'.

Apparently Hagrid had gotten over Dumbledore's death, he told them, sounding very much like Ron the day before, that there were things to be done, and he didn't have time to mourn properly.

'What kind of things?' Ron had asked.

'Well, there's Order business, there is' Hagrid had replied, his voice lowered somewhat, it seemed to make the words more dramatic.

'Order stuff?' replied Ron, in equally hushed tones. Hermione stifled a giggle at her friend's ridiculous behaviour while Harry himself barely suppressed a smile.

'Well, You-know-who's bin more reckless since Dumbledore d-died. He's bin recruitin' mor' followers an' doin' in several Ministry folk as well'

Hagrid leaned back and gave Hermione a sympathetic look, she looked like she was going to be sick. 'Yea Hermione, it ain' pretty. It's jus as bad as las' time, an' without Dumbledore… well Professor McGonagall's bin doin' ok, the Order captured some Death Eaters trying to attack the muggle American's Embs-Ebm-'

'Embassy, Hagrid?' offered Hermione helpfully.

'Yea, tha' ' said Hagrid, nodding, 'Don' know how she knew bout tha' one, she ain' tha' bad for a leader'.

Harry smirked; he strongly suspected a certain portrait was still in the thick of things.

'But she's worrying, mind' continued Hagrid. 'She reckons You-know-who'll try an' take Hogwarts soon'.

At this Ron, who had been attempting a softening charm on the bagels Hagrid had offered them jumped and misfired the spell, hitting his arm instead.

'OW! OW! OW! OW!'

Hermione pulled back his robe sleeve and Harry saw his skin, it had turned red and swollen.

'Wha happened!' asked Hagrid.

'Sorry Hagrid…I set off a spell by accident' said Ron with a straight face as Hermione attempted to dispel the charm. 'Did you say _attack_ Hogwarts?'

'Yea, but don' go tellin' anyone tha', she jus' reckons he'll do something real brash see?'

'I guess she has a point. If he's attacking foreign embassies now then he's changed his style, it's a full-scale war' said Harry, getting to his feet. 'Sorry Hagrid, I've got to go Professor McGonagall's office… I won't be back for a while'.

'We'll be in the library when you get back Harry' said Hermione brightly.

As Harry walked out of Hagrid's hut he felt his curiosity peak, what did Dumbledore want to teach him everyday? Was he going to show Harry more memories, or some powerful spells as Hermione had erroneously thought last year?

He continued to think, but he found himself no closer to an answer as he stood outside McGonagall's door. Deciding he would find out in a few moments he took a deep breath and knocked sharply on the door.

* * *

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and into the familiar study at Potter Manor. He got quite a jolt when he realized he wasn't alone, Brian the phoenix was perched on a mahogany stand behind the table while several portraits of his relatives occupied three of the four canvases in the room. 

'What's going on?' he asked.

Professor Dumbledore occupied the fourth canvas, wearing red open-front robes. He had what appeared to be a book stand in front of him and had been flipping through the pages of the script resting on it.

'The more talented members of your family have agreed to lend me a hand in training you Harry'.

'Train?'

'Well yes, there are certain skills which, if you master them, will be invaluable in your fight against Voldemort'.

'So you'll be teaching me how to duel?' asked Harry hopefully.

'No Harry' said Dumbledore cheerfully. 'I have often found learning how to duel is a tiresome exercise, and of little use, I will be teaching you the art of conducting'

'What?' said Harry.

'Chamber music, Harry. Music is a most powerful form of magic and far more useful than learning to defend yourself against an opponent when used properly'

'Hang on' said Harry incredulously 'chamber music will help me defeat Voldemort?' He was only vaguely aware that most of his relatives flinched every time he said the name, so even portraits feared the name? 'I mean I can understand love being his greatest weakness, but chamber music?'

Dumbledore's smile widened and he shook his head. 'You do not see the connection yet…I didn't expect you to, few ever do. Just follow my hand movements as precisely as you can; you will be leading your relatives, and I will be leading you'

'_Brian?_' thought Harry desperately. '_He's joking right_?' Though he never cared for the bird's opinion he was willing, this once, to turn to it for advice.

'_I_ _am afraid he is serious Harry, you should do as he says_' said the bird gravely, flapping its wings gently as it was about to take flight. '_Though I must say I am going to enjoy this'._

Harry looked round, hoping for someone to tell him this was a dream, to wake up. But instead of finding comfort, he watched in horror as his grandfather raised what appeared to be a tuba to his lips, Harry saw others clutching viola's, cellos and the likes.

'One, two, and off we go!' cried Dumbledore.

It was the most awful thing Harry had ever heard, including the Hogwarts' school song and the musical saws at Nearly- Headless-Nick's deathday party in second year. Everyone seemed to be playing a different tune as he struggled to copy Dumbledore's fluid hand movement, the rhythms clashed horribly with each other and Harry wished within himself it would end.

And finally it did, a good thirty minutes later. But Dumbledore insisted on going over it once again, much to the groans of everyone, but the old man didn't hear the complaints as he had a large set of ear-muffs over his ears, presumably to keep out the extremely bad music.

Five hours later Dumbledore thanked the other paintings, all of whom were red in the face from continuous playing, as they trudged out of the study. Harry slumped on the only chair in the room (all the furniture had been removed). His head was filled with absurd thoughts such as whether Snape's killing curse had unhinged Dumbledore somehow. Finally he mustered the strength to look up into the old man's face.

'Why?' he croaked.

But Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. 'As I said, I do not expect you to see the connection, goodnight Harry'.

Minutes later, Harry was walking back towards Gryffindor tower, oblivious to his surroundings, with all his energy spent he headed straight to his bed in the dormitory. He believed Ron and Hermione would still be in the library researching, and suddenly with a jolt he realized he hadn't asked Dumbledore about R.A.B…

His last thought before he fell asleep was Albus Dumbledore had finally gone mad.

* * *

**A/N:**(Pokes head cautiously from underneath table), I wonder if any of you saw that coming? Please don't be angry, this chapter was just _begging_ to be written, can anyone guess what Dumbledore's playing at? you're free to leave flames, reviews or speculations! now please excuse me while I take cover... 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:  **Some parts of this chapter have been edited cos they didn't do the plot justice :)

**SmileyMare1810**, I'm dedicating this chapter to you!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, not me!

* * *

Chapter 10: A Hat's Tribute to a Great Man

'_Chamber music_? He's teaching you _chamber music_?' gasped Ron.

'Yeah' replied Harry, who was flipping through the pages of a ridiculously thin textbook_: Defensive Spells Made Easy, Simplified Version_. 'I have no idea what he's playing at'.

Dumbledore had given Harry weekends off, weekends which he had decided to spend doing research on spells he could teach in his classes.

'How in blazes is that gonna help you defeat You-Know-Who?'

'This spell looks good Harry. The Flipendo knock-back jinx' commented Hermione absentmindedly, perusing through _Jinxes for the Able and Ready._

'Were you even listening Hermione?' said Ron crossly, dropping his book with a loud thud. 'Dumbledore's teaching Harry _chamber music_!'

Hermione finally looked up at Ron and, with the air of an adult explaining something to a five-year old she said 'Of course I'm listening Ron, don't you think Dumbledore has his reasons for teaching Harry that? He's never been wrong has he?'

'He was wrong about Snape' said Harry quietly. Hermione flinched as though he'd lashed out at her.

'I didn't mean it that way, Harry-'

'It's alright' replied Harry, his voice heavy. 'It's just…'

What was Dumbledore playing at? Harry knew the wizard had made many awkward decisions while he was alive, but this was by far the strangest thing he had ever done. Scratch that, saving Snape's skin was the strangest thing he had ever done, but this came in a close second!

'Just what, Harry?' asked Hermione delicately.

'_He can't be wrong this time, he just can't_'

When he didn't reply she changed tactics. 'Did you tell him about the locket? And R.A.B?'

'I- forgot' said Harry, feeling ashamed for forgetting such an important matter. 'I'll tell him during the next lesson, besides it would be a good way of finding out if he's lost his marbles'.

'I think he lost his marbles from the start' muttered Ron.

* * *

On Monday morning, Harry turned up at the study in Potter Manor ten minutes early to speak to Dumbledore. The old man was resting in a high-backed chair, his brow furrowed ever so slightly as he regarded the phoenix perched behind the empty desk. It was almost as if the two of them were having a silent conversation. They both turned towards the fireplace as it came alive, Harry appearing in the flames. 

'You are early Harry' said Dumbledore pleasantly. 'To what do I owe this pleasure?'

Harry nodded to the portrait, then the phoenix respectfully before speaking. 'Sir, I wanted to speak to you about the locket…'

'The locket?' repeated Dumbledore curiously. I understand your zeal to destroy all the fragments of Lord Voldemort's soul as quickly as possible, but I have a few things to tell you about horcruxes before you can attempt to destroy them, you are not yet ready, Harry'.

'That's not what I meant sir; I meant to tell you earlier, the locket's a fake'

Dumbledore stared at Harry for a moment, a look of surprise barely visible on his face, however the next moment it was gone and he spoke to Harry quite calmly. 'A fake?'

Harry showed Dumbledore the fake locket and read the R.A.B's letter. He felt his throat tighten as he spoke; he couldn't stand it, telling Dumbledore he had weakened, sacrificed himself, all for nothing. If the old man was troubled, he certainly didn't show it, instead he began to tap his nose lightly, as though pondering an academic problem.

'I confess at the time I was rather preoccupied…' he seemed to be speaking to no one in particular 'I didn't notice…however, all this brings us to the mysterious R.A.B'

'Do you know him?' Harry inquired.

Perhaps the fire played a trick on his eyes, but Dumbledore looked…different

'I would have to say I do not, Harry. This new information complicates things…'

He got to his feet and looked at Harry for a moment before speaking 'today's lesson has been cancelled, I will see you tomorrow at noon. My apologies'.

Harry sat behind the desk and buried his face in his hands. Suddenly he felt tired, drained, helpless. They didn't have a clue to the whereabouts of the locket and he was sure Dumbledore was still keeping him in the dark.

His guardian settled on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

'_Are you alright_?' asked the phoenix calmly.

'_I'll be fine, I'm just- tired_' He didn't bother questioning the phoenix.

'_Precisely the reason Albus doesn't wish to burden you any more for now_' replied Brian bracingly. '_He_'_s worried you know; he communicated as much to me'._

'_You can talk to each other?_' thought Harry, looking up at the phoenix, its eyes twinkled mischievously, not unlike Dumbledore's.

'_We have a connection, different from what you and I share, but it is effective nonetheless, I believe it is because we are bonded by the magic he used to create me'_.

'_Well then, did he tell you what my lessons are for?_' asked Harry as politely as possible, he was hoping to get a definite answer from the bird, seeing as it was usually annoyingly elusive'.

'_He did, and it is a rather odd idea. Somehow Albus is convinced conducting chamber music will make you more adept at Transfiguration and Charms_'.

'_Eh? How?_' thought Harry curiously.

'_He aims to improve your wand work_' said Brian simply. '_Why don't you trust Albus? He does have your best interests at heart you know?'_

Harry nodded, he would give the lessons his best shot, he would trust Dumbledore to reveal R.A.B's identity to him when the time was right. For now he would convince Ron and Hermione the old man was as clueless as they were.

* * *

Dumbledore's eccentric 'lessons' continued until the end of August and Harry, having discovered Dumbledore's oddball reasoning behind it, channeled all his efforts into improving his wand movements, he found himself taking the extra time to go through his movements correctly when performing even the most basic charm, occasionally humming one of Dumbledore's tunes to himself while doing so.

And during weekends, with Ron and Hermione alongside him, he would either look up suitable spells he could teach his fellow students, or read about the four founders of Hogwarts; Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in particular, with the hope of coming across any of their heirlooms Voldemort could have used as a horcrux.

On September the first Harry took the extra time to dress himself, he was never one to fuss over appearances but he wanted to make a good impression as he was going to be introduced as the new Defence professor.

He met Ron in the common room. Ron kept adjusting his Head boy badge and straightening his robes nervously.

'You look good Ron, stop fidgeting'

'Harry' he said, looking slightly relieved. 'Me and Hermione are meant to be at King's Cross by eleven, we have only twenty more minutes!'

'Well you're apparating aren't you?' came her voice from the stairs leading up to the girls dormitory. 'And I wouldn't want to drag you away from that mirror, seeing as you seem to like looking at yourself'.

Ron flushed slightly, and then vanished the mirror he had conjured. 'I guess' he said sheepishly. 'Well Harry…we best get going'.

Harry saw them off to the front gates before heading for the teacher's staff room: Professor McGonagall had called for a pre-term meeting which all teachers were required to attend.

He was one of the last to arrive. Professor Sinistra smiled appreciatively at him as she handed him a roll of parchment, she had been present during the reading of Dumbledore's will, they all had. He grinned nervously; he was the youngest by at least forty years, and, in an effort to make himself as inconspicuous as possible, chose a seat at the far corner of the room which no one seemed to want to go near.

Professor McGonagall stared at him for a moment before clearing her throat.

'Good morning. The year's timetable has been compiled by Filius and myself. I would like each of you to take a look at your copy to make sure you are comfortable with the arrangements.

Harry glanced down at his timetable; he had only two slots per week, Wednesday and Friday evenings.

'Wotcher, Harry'.

He looked up and spied Tonks moving as quietly as she could towards him.

'_What are you doing here?_' he mouthed silently at her.

As she opened her mouth to answer she bumped her foot against a table, causing the vase upon it to wobble dangerously. She managed to catch it just in time before hurrying along to stand beside Harry. He was about to repeat his question when Professor McGonagall started to speak again.

'Moving on' she said, 'I would like to welcome two colleagues into our teaching staff, Nymphadora Tonks will be teaching Transfiguration in my place, and Harry Potter will be taking Defence against the Dark Arts.

Harry smiled as warmly as possible during the applause, and turned to Tonks as soon as all eyes refocused on Professor McGonagall. 'You're teaching?' he whispered.

'Yup' said Tonks, nodding eagerly. 'I got tired of my position at Hogsmead and Professor McGonagall says it's hard getting a Transfiguration teacher to replace her, so I volunteered. Besides, I get to keep a closer eye on Hogwarts for the Ministry and… you know'.

'What about Lupin?' asked Harry.

'Nah, Remus wouldn't come back to Hogwarts. I tried to persuade him to take up the Defence job again but he gave me some tosh about parents not liking him…'

'No, I mean what will Lupin do while you're at Hogwarts?' asked Harry; he had been thinking about this for some time, he wasn't sure Hogwarts teachers ever got married.

Tonks shrugged, 'He doesn't mind cos he's got… stuff, besides I'm only doing this for a year, two tops'.

The meeting had come to an end, and all the teachers were getting to their feet. Some of them kept giving Harry odd looks as they headed for the door. He was puzzled by this, wondering if he had somehow done something wrong, then suddenly it came to him.

He was sitting in Snape's old chair.

* * *

Still slightly flustered about the staff meeting, he took his seat amongst the other teachers at the staff table, only a few seats away from Tonks who was barely able to sit still. Harry chuckled at her almost childish eagerness and tried to spot Ron and Hermione in the crowd of students. 

Crowd was a bit of an overstatement. About a third of the old students had not returned to Hogwarts, and their absence was certainly felt. Even the first years being escorted by Professor Flitwick were fewer than usual, Harry was sure most of those who turned up were muggleborns whose parents had no idea what was going on in the wizarding world.

His eyes shifted back to the house tables and he found most of the students gawking at him, talking amongst themselves without even making an effort to lower their voices. Professor McGonagall was seated in Dumbledore's old chair so deep in thought she didn't notice this and the other teachers didn't seem to mind much. To distract himself, he looked up at the enchanted ceiling, which was overcast with clouds…or was that mist? He could barely see the moon, let alone the stars.

A dull clunk drew his attention to the sorting hat and its stool, which had just been placed on the floor in front of the school by Professor Vector. Harry found himself wondering what it was going to sing this year.

_To all of you first-years who do not know me,_

_I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, the depths of your minds I see,_

_I'll take a look inside your head,_

_And tell you by what Hogwarts principles you've been bred,_

_If your courage is great, and your heart is strong,_

_Then it is in Gryffindor, that you belong,_

_However if you desire knowledge, always yearning to know more,_

_Then you shall find a home in Ravenclaw,_

_For you whose loyalty and sense of hard work are tough;_

_I shall place you in the house of Hufflepuff,_

_But if cunning and cleverness is your thing,_

_Then you should be in Slytherin,_

_This is the task that has been given to me,_

_To place all Hogwarts students where they ought to be,_

_And yet till this day, strongly, I disagree_

_The school is divided, one house against three_

_I urge you all to unite your wands, and cast your differences aside,_

_For in these troubled times, destruction looms and as one you must all abide,_

_And here I end this sorting song with a tribute to a great man,_

_In life, power and status he valued not, yet he, no man was greater than,_

_He emphasized always: friendship, bravery, a great thirst to learn, and ambition,_

_(Which is coincidentally each and every Hogwarts house's true vision)_

_So I ask you to honour his last wishes,_

_And to reflect of his noble teachings,_

_Your name shall be in our memories forevermore_

_The one, the great, _

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry clapped along with the rest, feeling his eyes sting slightly as he did so, Professor Flitwick was now unfurling the parchment clutched in his tiny hands; the list of names of the first-years to be sorted.

'Abner Jones'

The sorting hat screwed up its face (or more appropriately, its brim) for a moment before shouting

'_Ravenclaw_!'

'Ankerton Hughley'.

'_Gryffindor_!'

The Gryffindor table exploded in applause, Harry felt a pang of longing to join them as he spied Ginny clapping with the rest.

' Benton Benedict'

'_Hufflepuff!_'

'Cruul Malvin'

'_Slytherin_!'

'_The list's short this year'_ mused Harry, for in a matter of minutes the sorting was ended and Professor McGonagall was getting to her feet.

'To all who are new to Hogwarts I say, welcome. And to the old students, welcome back. I have several announcements to make, firstly, given the events in June, all trips to Hogsmead have been banned'.

Harry was half-expecting the students to complain, but they didn't. He wondered if it was because they understood the seriousness of the situation or they were just plain scared of McGonagall.

'Secondly, the House Cup Championship and the Quidditch Cup have been cancelled; this is to help promote cooperation between all four houses,

'…_in these troubled times, destruction looms and as one you must all abide_…'

'The Forbidden forest, as usual, is out of bounds for all students, and I warn you; no wandering about after dark. I need not stress the importance of these rules, Hogwarts is in danger, but is by no means less secure than your homes. However we cannot take any chances or have students putting their lives at risk; anyone disregarding these rules will be expelled immediately'.

Her gaze moved over the four tables and her stern expression softened slightly.

'On a lighter note, I would like to introduce two new members of staff; Professor Nymphadora Tonks will be taking my place as Transfiguration teacher, and Professor Harry Potter will be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor.'

Harry found himself smiling stupidly at his plate as the school applauded.

'And now' said Professor McGonagall, 'you may eat'.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? Things start to get interesting next chapter, really! Pls review! 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **It's been ten months...I'm sorry, so sorry... Saw the new cover for Deathly Hallows and its messed with my head (I'm sure its gonna influence my story). Now I really want to finish this before book seven comes out! This chapter is poorly written cos I'm still rusty...might have to rewrite it later...

**Mikee**, this is your chapter (sorry it took so long )

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling blah blah blah, now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 11: A Grimm Excursion

Brian was strangely absent; not that Harry missed him. But he had to admit not having the bird intruding his privacy was slightly unnerving. The fact that a certain portrait's canvas was also empty did little to dispel the nagging suspicion he was being left in the dark again.

He hadn't been summoned for his lessons since the beginning of term, and when he broached this to Ron and Hermione they simply shrugged it off.

"Dumbledore was always very busy when he was alive, Harry" said Hermione, in her matter-of-fact tone. "I don't being a portrait _and_ a phoenix would change that". This was the last time he had a proper conversation with them, during breakfast on the second day.

Harry thought Ron and Hermione were also being distant; barely speaking to him when he passed them in the corridors. They seemed to looked even more tired every time he saw them, he was secretly glad he wasn't writing his NEWTs.

One person he _did _wish was distant however, was Ginny. Every time he bumped into her in the corridor she glared at him; an accusing glare which didn't quite mask the longing etched on her face. It was enough to make Harry start taking more shortcuts and secret passageways in a vain attempt to avoid her.

His only company since the start of term had been Tonks, who visited him twice in his room on the second floor. She was a hit, judging by the vast number of approving students Harry overhead in the corridors during his trips to the library.

Harry had been taken aback when she asked if she could pop in during his classes; she went on to explain: "Just want to share some of my firsthand experience, Harry", she winked at him.

He was fine with that; he needed all the help he could get.

And now it was his turn to make a lasting impression as he stood in the Great Hall on Wednesday evening. Tonks had come along as she promised, once again sporting her trademark spiky violet hair with matching robes.

"Can everyone hear me?" he called, pushing thoughts of Lockhart's dueling club out of his mind.

"Sonorus" whispered Tonks behind him. His throat suddenly felt very itchy and he let out a booming cough. The sound resonated through the vast hall.

"Uh…I guess I don't need to introduce myself" he said. "I'll be teaching you fifth to seventh years Defence Against the Dark Arts every Wednesday".

Someone coughed to his left and he glimpsed a dash of blonde hair. Zacharias Smith; the snotty Hufflepuff, glared at him. "Pardon me, Potter but I'm not going to let a _dropout _tell me what to do".

Harry shrugged. "It's true I'm not taking my NEWTs this year" he said, keeping his voice level. "But if you want to pretend last year didn't happen that's fine by me. With Dumbledore gone who knows what the Death Eaters would try next?". Smith bit his lip sheepishly but Harry didn't relish the sight; his own words were still ringing in his head.

"_Maybe if we'd all helped Dumbledore wouldn't have…"_

"In my fifth year I found out most of my classmates couldn't even cast _Expelliarmus _properly so we'll start with that. I'd like to see everyone practice casting and blocking the spell in groups of four, taking turns please"

"Before that, Harry, I say we show them what a real duel's like" said Tonks, twirling her wand eagerly while bobbing up and down excitedly on the balls of her feet.

He looked round at her. "Err-"

"Come on Harry, I found out during Auror training that real duels are far more painful than what we used to do at school"

She had a point. Harry nodded and drew his wand, resisting the urge to grip it in his fist. Instead he gripped it with his thumb, first, and middle fingers. He'd learnt that much from Dumbledore.

"_Gripping one's wand tightly gives a false sense of security and robs you of the subtlety required to perform extremely complex spells quickly and flawlessly"_

"Quietus" he said, ignoring the giggles breaking out in the crowd. Instead he watched Tonks' lips; ready to make a move once she spoke.

The spell hit him before he realized it, knocking him back several paces as he stuggled to keep his balance. He barely had time to recover as Tonks sent another non-verbal spell in his direction. "_A stunner_" he guessed, noting the red jet of light.

"_Protego" _he thought with all his might, deflecting the spell with some difficulty. He raised his wand to cast retaliate but Tonks was faster, this time sending a blue jet of light in his direction.

Harry ducked beneath it and rolled to his knees. "_IMPEDIMENTA_!" he yelled, pointing his wand at yet another oncoming spell in a fluid motion.

An intense jet of yellow light erupted from his wand, startling him. He watched, frozen as it sped passed awestruck students, ruffling their robes as it charged to meet Tonks' oncoming spell.

The two jets of light collided. Tonks' blue jet burst into a thousand shards of light and Harry's jinx continued, unfazed. It struck Tonks squarely in the chest.

Harry lowered his wand uncertainly as she staggered backwards, his heart pounding madly. Incredibly, Tonks was still moving, She raised a hand to her chest as if to check for injuries, then she grinned.

"Constant vigilance, Harry. _Iacto_!"

He was engulfed by a flash of orange light and felt the ground sucked from beneath his feet. He flew backwards through the air, tumbling furiously and landing in an unceremonious heap at the end of the hall.

He didn't move, gasping for breath as he heard several sets of footsteps rushing towards him. Tonks' face swam into view, framed against the starry ceiling of the Great Hall. She looked worried.

"Harry? Oh I've done it now! Minerva'll boot me out for this!"

"No she won't" said Harry, wincing as he pushed himself upright. Ron and Hermione grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet. "I'm fine, Hermione" he said wearily as Hermione opened her mouth to ask if he was okay.

History had a funny way of repeating itself; the last time he'd attended a dueling club, he had to endure shocked stares as he was now. The only difference this time was there was no snake trying to murder his friends.

"That was some Impediment jinx, Harry" said Tonks, impressed. "At this rate you'll have no problem beating Kingsley in a duel".

She noticed his confusion and continued. "Every rookie has to duel regularly with a senior member in the department. Guess who I got stuck with" she made a face at him.

"At least Moody's retired, wouldn't want to get stuck with him" Harry joked

Students were more willing to follow Harry's instructions after his duel with Tonks. He had a sneaking suspicion the Auror had been holding back during the fight; after all she'd just successfully defended herself using _wandless_ magic.

By the end of the lesson more than half the class had managed to cast the disarming spell consistently. Far less however could block it consistently, especially against a second partner (Harry realized everyone's spell was slightly different). This meant they would have to go over it again the next week.

"_Great_" thought Harry, as the students filed out noisily. "_We're already behind_".

Ron and Hermione made their way towards him, fighting against the tide of students. "You were really good Harry" said Hermione, beaming.

"Not really, you're forgetting the DA already knew how to cast and block the spell. We can't move on to other spells until more people can master the basics."

"Cheer up" said Ron, patting Harry on the back. "It's not how fast but how well you learn, I say".

Hermione stared at Ron. "You're full of surprises this year, Ron". Ignoring Ron's cries of protest she continued. "We think we have something Harry, meet us in the library at lunchtime tomorrow" she whispered, her voice barely audible over the excited chatter of students heading back to their common rooms.

"What-?" Harry began to ask but was interrupted as Tonks joined the trio.

"You're a great Professor Harry, can't fault you there. Great idea to get students to switch partners!"

Hermione and Ron waved at him and joined the last of the students walking towards the doors. Hermione practically dragged Ginny of to Gryffindor tower.

"Thanks, it'd be cool if you stopped by every lesson. Give the students something to look forward to" said Harry.

"Oi! don't be so modest Harry. You're a great teacher and duelist. I meant what I said about you being a match for Kingsley with practice; it's not very often a seventeen year old outdoes an Auror in spell casting, even if I'm just a rookie".

And with that she winked at him and headed for the double doors. Harry paused for a second and then called after her.

"You were holding back weren't you? After you got serious you used wandless magic to defend yourself".

Tonks looked back at him, puzzled. "I didn't" she said grimly before pointing at her robes. "Ministry approved shield robes".

* * *

On Thursday afternoon, Harry met Ron and Hermione in the library. A quick glance over his shoulders and one Muffliato spell ensured Madam Pince wouldn't stumble upon an otherwise private conversation. 

"What's up?" asked Harry. Hermione had a long roll of parchment spread out in front of her; it looked like a list of some sort. Ron subtly placed his hand over a circled portion when he caught Harry looking.

"We had this idea, well Hermione did" he muttered, shrinking under her glare. "We- she, thought R.A.B might be a qualified English wizard, see?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How does that help?" he asked nonchalantly, though his heart was racing.

Hermione twisted her fingers nervously. "Harry, there's only one place in Britain we could gain access to a full list of all the qualified witches and wizards!"

Harry caught on. "Hogwarts" he whispered.

Hermione nodded grimly. "I can't believe I missed it, I mean I was looking for someone important…checking all the history books and newspapers. I never thought R.A.B didn't want to be found".

"We've been searching the past two days" said Ron. "We didn't want to tell you in case we hit a dead end".

Harry didn't have time to get angry at being left in the dark again. Hermione pushed the parchment towards him, biting her lower lip. "Please don't get upset, Harry" she pleaded.

He looked down at the list and felt his stomach tighten painfully. There, circled in purple ink were three words that brought his world crashing down around him.

_Regulus Arcturus Black_.

Sirius younger brother…

Harry scrunched up the list, ignoring Hermione's cry on surprise and stormed towards the exit. Next second though, his two friends caught up with him.

"Harry!"

"Wait-"

"I have to see him!" Harry said forcefully. "He _knew_!"

All three of them knew he was referring to Dumbledore. "_Brian?_!" thought Harry in desperation. No answer, how far away from Hogwarts did the phoenix have to be not to hear Harry calling for him?

"You haven't seen him in days, Harry. He could be anywhere-"implored Hermione.

"McGonagall's office, he has to be there" Harry interrupted, there was a steely bite to his voice.

"Exactly, mate" said Ron, slamming a hand on Harry's shoulder and forcing him around. "_McGonagall's_ office. You can't just go waltzing in there!"

"I don't care" replied Harry, breaking into a run.

Ron and Hermione didn't follow; two tapestries and a flight of stairs later he found himself in front of the stone gargoyle. It glared at him reproachfully, as though it disapproved of the way he treated his friends.

"Sod off" gasped Harry, barely pausing to catch his breath. "Mither Tung!"

The gargoyle promptly hopped aside and he ran up the revolving steps. He knocked on the elaborate wooden door and waited for McGonagall's invitation. Being Headmistress didn't agree with her; Harry thought she looked even more stressed as she froze in the act of shuffling through several rolls of parchment to look up at him.

"Potter? Are you alright?!" she asked, noting his flushed, sour expression.

"I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore" he said abruptly.

Several portraits muttered at his rudeness but McGonagall chose to ignore it. "He isn't here, Potter"

"Can't you call him or something?" asked Harry. Aren't the portraits supposed to be around to help the current headmaster or mistress or something like that?" Remembering the chubby wizard, (Fortescue was it?) saying something similar two years ago.

"Sadly, boy; Dumbledore was never one to follow rules" came an arrogant voice from his right. Phineas Nigellus was surveying him with an uncharacteristic interest. "It would seem you are of the same mould" he finished acidly.

"Harry" said McGonagall gently; "I am aware something has upset you and will permit your behaviour just this once. However, the next time you behave in such an uncomely manner you will be relieved of your position as Defence instructor, is that understood?"

The threat snapped Harry back to his senses. "I'm sorry Professor" he muttered, ashamed.

"Very well" nodded McGonagall wearily. "I will inform Professor Dumbledore of your wish to see when he chooses to return."

You haven't talked to him since the start of term too?" asked Harry, surprised.

"No Harry, I haven't spoken to him in almost a month".

"A month?"

McGonagall sighed, "Yes Harry, a month. And now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting with Scrimgeour in two hours…" she waved her wand absently and several parchments rolled themselves up and disappeared.

As Harry shut the door gently behind him he thought he heard her voice

"Oh Albus…however did you manage?"

He felt sorry for her; she had enough on her hands trying to balance the running of Hogwarts and the Order. How could Dumbledore leave her to her own devices? Where was he? What was he doing?

" Grimmauld Place, midnight"

Harry stopped in the middle of an abandoned corridor on his way to his office. Phineas Nigellus was propped (rather uncomfortably) in a canvas between two giggling witches in Victorian wigs.

"What?" said Harry, nonplussed.

"Do I look like I'm going to repeat myself?" asked Phineas testily, simultaneously brandishing his wand to keep the two witches at bay.

"You aren't allowed out here, are you?" asked Harry. He looked up and down the corridor to make sure they weren't being overhead.

"That is beside the point" said the pompous wizard in an aloof tone. "Besides, I was never one for abiding by the rules either. Come alone, I think I know something that might be of interest to you". He was gone before Harry could voice the question forming in his mind. A question nobody ever gave him the answer to anymore.

"_Why_?"

The blonde witch batted her eyes at him but he took no notice. Should he tell Ron and Hermione about this? Knowing Ron he'd probably be wary of any advice given by a Black (Excluding Sirius of course, Harry thought with a painful twinge in his chest). Hermione would want him to approach Dumbledore, who he didn't think would be resurfacing anytime soon.

Harry walked off to unpack his invisibility cloak.

* * *

With a soft pop, Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place several minutes to midnight. He'd snuck out of Hogwarts through the Whomping Willow, narrowly avoiding Filch and several Aurors on patrol in the corridors. As Defence Instructor he had the privilege of leaving Hogwarts whenever he wished but he didn't want to alert the Ministry to his movements. 

Hurrying down the misty street to the spot between numbers eleven and thirteen, he wrapped himself tighter in the invisibility cloak as the former headquarters of the Order appeared in front of him.

Suddenly he realized he'd never actually attempted to open the door. Tentatively he reached out and tapped the door with his wand and he heard the sound of multiple locks clicking open from behind the door.

He hurried inside and closed the door gently behind him, plunging him into total darkness.

"Lumos" he whispered. For some reason he'd felt very uneasy standing outside the house. He wondered what to do next.

"This way" said a voice quietly, causing him to jump. Pointing his wand towards the source he found Phineas Nigellus lurking in a canvas with a wizened old man with a monocle.

Harry was in no position to disobey and followed Phineas quietly as he flitted from canvas to canvas, taking care not to disturb the sleeping portraits. Phineas led him up a flight of stairs and nodded at the door in front of him.

Harry thought he'd been in every room in the house but he was wrong. This room had no windows and was almost completely bare. The only vaguely interesting about it was a pair of curtains behind which he could make out the profile of a canvas.

Harry crossed the room in four strides and pulled the curtains apart, as he did so his heart leapt in his chest.

"Sirius?!"

* * *

**A/N**: Muahahahhahahaha! How evil was that? Oh, Harry's Impediment jinx was a fluke (Take a look at the tiers on my profile page). It's gonna take him a while before he can do that on a regular basis. Mither Tung is Scottish for Mother Tongue (I think :p)

Iacto: To toss, fling, throw away


End file.
